Leap of Faith
by Bebec
Summary: Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne, mon frère. Il était une fois un ange de Lumière ; fier, nourri par l'envie d'une existence unique. Un ange à qui ses frères, ses sœurs et son Père, lui ont enlevé la vue en juste pénitence de ses fautes. – PROMPT Tumblr / Post S03E24.
1. Sans lumière

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Oui, j'ai craqué !_

 _J'y peux rien ; c'est Tumblr !_

 _Je vous jure, je suis direct tombée sur ce prompt (blog "Lucifer prompts" pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse) et je n'ai plus eu le contrôle de mon corps ^^_

 _J'avais aussi un peu envie de me faire plaisir avant le Nano avec une dernière petite publication (en plus de la récurrente), c'est vrai, c'est vrai... On ne me changera pas !_

* * *

 **Prompt :**

Et si le Porteur de Lumière perdait temporairement la vue ? (peut-être après avoir été blessé aux yeux en raison de la proximité de Chloé.) Qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ?

 **Disclaimers:**

Le récit conté ici est le fruit de mon imagination et ne peut en aucun cas être directement relié au canon de la série télévisée "Lucifer" - Netflix. Je ne tire aucun profit de ces publications et les personnages qui y sont représentés ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

* * *

 **SANS LUMIERE**

* * *

Il entend un son.

Il est éloigné – il lui paraît éloigné -, mais la distance reste minime pour le rassurer. Quelques mètres. Moins que cela.

Il entend ce cri, ce grognement et se fige.

Il ne se fige pas. Il ne s'est jamais figé. Et pourtant, le voilà à ne plus esquisser un geste, à ne plus même oser respirer.

Parce qu'il ne voit rien.

Tout est sombre, sans lumière.

 _« Quel est donc cet endroit ? »_

Il se pose la question et connaît pourtant la réponse. Il sait, mais ne voit rien. S'il ne voit pas cet endroit ou encore la source de ce bruit… C'est que tout cela n'existe pas, n'est-ce-pas ? L'air se met à geler dans ses poumons ; il entend un autre bruit – le même qu'avant, mais beaucoup plus proche.

Il a froid. Il n'a jamais eu froid.

 _« Quel est donc cet endroit ? »_

Il répète ces quelques mots dans sa tête, espérant y voir plus clair. Il doit voir, il devrait voir… Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-il pas ?!

Il s'accroche désespérément à ces mots, à cet imaginaire rassurant ; il le sent glisser dans les ténèbres qui l'entoure pour le lâcher dans cette atroce réalité.

La réalité qui est maintenant la sienne.

Seul, vulnérable… et aveugle.

La source du grognement l'a su bien avant lui et s'est à présent beaucoup trop rapprochée de son ignorance pour lui laisser la moindre chance de survie.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Lucifer ! _Luc- !_

Une explosion dans ses tympans.

Ses oreilles sifflent.

— _**LAPD ; ne bougez plus !**_

Des pas précipités devant lui. Et derrière lui. Ses oreilles sifflent encore ; c'est abominable.

D'autres explosions. Des coups de feu… Ce sont des coups de feu.

L'inspectrice. Chloé… En danger.

Il ne parvient pas à bouger ses mains de ses yeux, complétement tétanisé par la douleur qu'il ressent à ce niveau. Il frotte ses doigts contre ses paupières.

Mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise idée.

Il ouvre la bouche pour crier le nom de l'inspectrice. Pourquoi est-il en train de gémir ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire, ce n'est pas-

— Lucifer… _Nom de Dieu !_

Il ne l'a pas entendue revenir. Il veut exprimer son soulagement, mais toujours ces gémissements de douleur…

— On a un homme à terre à la centrale Biocorp ; envoyez les secours ! _Vite !_

Vite ?

Il va bien ; il doit juste-… Ses paupières sont en feu, il ne parvient pas à les éteindre.

Il sursaute en sentant des mains encercler ses poignets.

— Hey, doucement… doucement, OK ? Ce n'est que moi ; Chloé.

Il ravale cet énième gémissement et parvient à sortir quelques syllabes au sens préalablement incompréhensibles.

— Les secours sont en route, Lucifer. Ça va aller.

Sa voix est tendue. Anxieuse.

Ça va aller ? Ça ne va pas du tout. Il ne peut pas se lever ; la douleur le cloue au sol.

— …as mon-…P-…

— Quoi ?

Il fait une seconde tentative, plus fructueuse.

— Pas de-… mon… **P** ère ici, I-Inspectrice…

Elle rit. Un peu. Il aimerait, lui aussi.

Ses mains quittent ses poignets et se posent sur les siennes, ses doigts fins trouvant les siens pour les éloigner de son visage tourmenté.

Son cœur s'emballe ; c'est une mauvaise idée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'est.

— Regardez-moi.

Ses mains écartent encore les siennes, tremblantes de douleur.

C'est une mauvaise idée.

Mais il obéit.

Son souffle s'accélère, son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine et ses frissons redoublent de puissance. Il sent les mains de Chloé serrer les siennes pour le rassurer. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il n'arrive pas-

Il n'arrive pas à-

 _« Non. »_

— Lucifer ? Qu'es- ?

 _« Non. Non…Non,_ _ **non- !**_ _»_

Il s'écarte brusquement d'elle et sent son dos heurter quelque chose de métallique. Ses propres doigts effleurent sa bouche, son nez et enfin… ses yeux. Ses doigts qui se crispent autour de ceux-ci.

— J-Je ne v-… Je ne vois rien !

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Court premier chapitre, je sais. Mais ils le sont toujours avec moi et je voulais du court justement ici. Je n'ai pas encore tout peaufiné dans ma tête pour cette histoire – ce ne sont encore que quelques idées éparpillées çà et là. De toute façon ; fic à chapitres, forcément ! ^^

Je vous donnerai les détails (nombre de chapitres, fréquence de publication) aussitôt que possible. Je travaillerai la suite en parallèle du Nano en cas de manque d'inspiration, aussi.

Merci à la personne anonyme qui a proposé ce prompt sur tumblr et merci à vous qui me lisez.

Laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit (c'est toujours apprécié^^) et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. C'est dans l'ordre des choses

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Changement de cap radical pour cette fic - J'annonce ! L'idée m'est venue hier en remaniant la dernière partie de ce chapitre après première vérification par ma bêta (gros gros merci_ **EmilieKalin** _^^). Et j'avoue ne pas être mécontente de ce revirement. Je vais placer cette histoire après le final haletant de la saison 3, en fait. Ça ne va pas vraiment changer l'intrigue dans son ensemble, mais plutôt ajouter des enjeux pour la relation Chloé/Lucifer._

 _Lisez donc ce nouveau chapitre en gardant à l'esprit que tout se passe après l'épisode 24 - quelques semaines plus tard. ^^_

 _Merci à tous/tes pour vos reviews et merci aussi_ **Alena Aeterna** _(je réponds à la tienne très rapidement, promis !)_

 _Et oui, je me la joue rebelle avec ma propre organisation en publiant cette fic sur le tas XD Vous me connaissez, à force !_

 _Une très très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **C'EST DANS L'ORDRE DES CHOSES**

* * *

— Ouvrez les yeux, s'il-vous-plaît.

— Et la Lumière fut, hm ?

— Lucifer… le prévient Chloé.

Il l'a cru à côté de lui tout ce temps, mais sa voix lui parvient d'ailleurs. Derrière l'imbécile qui quémande cette ouverture oculaire inutile. Il joint ses mains ensemble, agacé. Agacé d'avoir à suivre ces directives médicales, agacé de se savoir seul – même s'il ne s'agit là que de quelques centimètres de distance.

Enfin, il n'y a là rien de vraiment étonnant. La savoir dans la même pièce l'est, en revanche.

Pourquoi reste-t-elle ici ? Avec lui ?

Il craint que la douleur explose à nouveau, mais obtempère. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Sombre. Le noir total.

Lucifer s'attend à se faire réprimander pour son manque de coopération, par l'inspectrice - quoi de plus normal de sa part pour au moins maintenir les apparences ? - ou ce soi-disant spécialiste qu'il imagine assis devant lui à en croire le grincement métallique qui a précédé ses demandes limitées.

— Restez comme vous êtes, demande ce dernier.

Il a donc ouvert les yeux ? Il n'a même pas senti ses paupières se lever.

— Un homme désirable aux goûts remarquables ? réplique Lucifer.

Il entend le médecin toussoter d'embarras devant lui quand Chloé soupire un peu plus loin. Un frottement… Elle a probablement croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Lucifer-

Il est tenté un bref instant de poursuivre ses taquineries ; juste encore un peu pour entendre sa voix, qu'importe qu'elle lui demeure aussi distante, avec cette pointe de peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à cacher complètement. Qu'importe... Tant qu'elle lui parle encore.

Tant qu'elle maintient l'illusion d'une entente entre eux.

Il soupire à son tour et demeure aussi immobile que possible, son agacement n'allant pas en s'améliorant. Cela empire considérablement quand il sent une main tenir son menton sans qu'on lui en demande la permission au préalable. Il se penche en arrière et manque de tomber du lit tandis que sa main gauche rencontre le vide derrière lui. Des mains le retiennent de peu, tirant brusquement sur le tissu de sa chemise. Ce ne sont pas celles du médecin ; elles ont effleuré son cou – fines et douces. Plus douces que la voix de leur propriétaire.

— Faites attention !

Chloé.

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissé faire ? Elle le touche pourtant ; comme elle l'avait touché dans l'usine. Lucifer parvient à poser sa main sur la rampe métallique pliée contre le flanc du matelas et se redresse ; répondant par un grognement embarrassé à la jeune femme. Il lève la main pour atteindre l'endroit où semble se situer celle de son ancienne partenaire, hésitant.

Mais l'instant ne dure pas ; pas assez.

Cette dernière le lâche ; il peut le sentir par l'assouplissement du tissu au niveau de son cou. Il entend ensuite quelques pas.

Voilà qu'elle s'éloigne encore de lui.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Morningstar, dit alors le spécialiste. J'aurais dû vous prévenir…

— En effet, vous auriez dû.

— Désolé, répète-t-il. Puis-je- ?

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

— Il essaie de vous aider, Lucifer, intervient Chloé.

Il devrait consentir au bon sens de ses paroles d'une bienveillance inégalable, mais il estime avoir été suffisamment patient durant ces trois dernières heures – assis dans l'ambulance et maintenant sur ce lit, à se faire tripoter sans crier gare.

Il aurait adoré cela en d'autres occasions, des occasions « visibles » entre autres.

— Et son aide est si éblouissante d'efficacité que j'en perds la vue ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh non, attendez... C'est déjà le cas, il me semble !

— Juste-… Laissez-le faire, d'accord ? l'enjoint-elle.

Il devine l'empressement de Chloé dans cette dernière demande ; elle veut partir, s'éloigner de lui autant qu'il lui est possible de s'éloigner d'un cauchemar personnifié. Et Lucifer pourrait difficilement lui courir après dans cet état, c'est un fait.

Sans doute une accalmie rêvée pour elle.

Plus de monstre en train de la guetter à la sortie de chez elle, au commissariat ou s'immisçant sans crier gare dans une enquête épineuse qu'elle avait décidé - sous l'influence d'un esprit « stupide », certainement – d'aborder seule, pas même avec l'inspecteur « crétin » en renfort.

Il ressent à nouveau cette pointe dans sa poitrine ; qui s'enfonce toujours plus loin après chaque nouvelle tentative de renouer le contact avec elle.

Force est de constater que la cécité du Diable est tout aussi inefficace que le reste.

Un autre soupir et il hoche brièvement la tête. Il essaie de ne pas faire attention à cet homme si près de lui ; exercice difficile, son souffle tiède lui chatouille le creux du cou et son eau de Cologne est indubitablement médiocre. Ce qu'il lui fait – quoi que cela puisse être - ne change rien à sa cécité ; toujours sombre, toujours seul dans le noir.

Il réprime un frisson, serre instinctivement ses doigts sur le métal lisse et froid du lit.

— Vous ai-je fait mal ?

Le médecin a remarqué. L'inspectrice aussi probablement.

— Non. Je ne sens pas grand-chose à vraie dire, avoue Lucifer, heureux que le souffle incommodant s'éloigne enfin de lui.

— Rien du tout ?

Chloé n'a pas l'air ravie de l'entendre.

Elle devrait, pourtant.

Quant à Lucifer, il ne saurait quoi en dire. Cela en comparaison de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant... Ne rien sentir est une bonne chose, non ?

Non ?

Le soupir du médecin augure une négation malheureuse qui le fait aussitôt se tendre sur le lit.

— C'est mauvais signe ?

L'inspectrice lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied ; quoique moins franche qu'il ne l'aurait été. Cette question lui brûle les lèvres, mais il n'est pas certain d'y chercher une réponse franche à ce moment précis.

Ce soupir-… Ce soupir **est** un mauvais signe.

— Difficile de savoir sans identifier au préalable la nature du gaz qui était contenu dans ces tuyaux, explique le médecin. Sa nature peut avoir désensibilisé la zone autour des yeux temporairement, ou bien-…

— Ou bien ?

— Je ne préfère pas sauter à ce genre de conclusion sans avoir les résultats des analyses, dit le médecin. Vous savez ce que fabriquait cette entreprise ? demande-t-il.

Lucifer ne sait pas s'il s'adresse à lui ou à son ancienne partenaire.

Comment savoir ?!

— Pas vraiment, admet cette dernière à contrecœur. Et elle ne semble pas prête à nous le dire de sitôt.

—Je vous proposerai bien mes services, Inspectrice, mais je crains que ceux-ci soient temporairement indisponibles.

— On s'en occupe, Lucifer. On va trouver et régler ça.

Réponse rapide. Abrupte.

Bien sûr... À quoi d'autre s'attendait-il ?

— Nous allons couvrir vos yeux en attendant d'en savoir plus. Ne les frottez sous aucun prétexte, l'avertit le médecin ; vous ne feriez qu'aggraver la situation...

— Parce que vous pensez que la situation pourrait être pire, vraiment ? réplique Lucifer.

— Si vous voulez avoir une chance de retrouver la vue un jour, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter Mr. Morningstar.

Un jour ? Comment ça « un jour » ?

Des bruits devant lui ; le métal qui râcle brièvement le sol et quelques pas plus lourds – le médecin se lève enfin.

— Je vais remplir la paperasse, les renseigne-t-il avant de sortir.

Lucifer se tend sur le lit ; la porte ouverte laisse passer une myriade de sons et voix que ses oreilles peinent à supporter. Le monde était-il si bruyant auparavant ? Ce n'était pas ainsi la dernière fois. C'était bien différent... Pour certains points. Chaque voix, chaque frottement de chaussures sont comme des lames de rasoirs frôlant ses tympans. L'inconfort s'ajoute à son énervement ; c'est insupportable.

Puis la porte se referme. Le silence retombe, presque total.

Il entend sa propre respiration, celle de Chloé.

Les secondes passent sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot.

Il a attendu cet instant pendant des semaines entières, mais à présent...

Chloé ne dit rien non plus et cela ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, pour tout dire. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Leur moment dans l'usine était un « cas de force majeure », forcément. Comment aurait-elle pu le laisser ainsi et expliquer aux autres sa fuite d'une scène de crime ? Sans oublier la non-assistance à personne en danger.

Diable, meurtrier, monstre-… Peu importe.

Elle n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Mais pourquoi reste-t-elle dans cette pièce avec lui ?

Il sait la terrifier, la dégoûter...

Craint-elle qu'il ne tente quelque chose, même ainsi ?

Possible, en effet.

Tout est possible, désormais.

La pointe s'enfonce davantage et Lucifer serre aussi fort qu'il le peut la rambarde du lit. Il entend la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer ; un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il prenne une décision. Pour qu'il endosse ce rôle immonde jusqu'au bout.

Elle a besoin d'une excuse pour sortir ; elle veut sortir de cette pièce.

Lucifer, bien qu'aveugle, voit encore l'expression terrifiée de Chloé ; elle perce l'obscurité et l'aveugle tout autrement.

Cette pensée l'étouffe aussitôt.

— Hm... s'éclaircit-il la voix.

Il peut presque imaginer l'inspectrice se tendre en l'entendant lui parler aussi directement ;

— Inspectrice, je-… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'apporter un verre d'eau ?

Un moment passe.

— L'infirmière viendra bientôt s'occuper de votre pansement, répond-t-elle enfin.

Elle ne veut pas lui tourner le dos.

Sa peur le blesse autant que le gaz qui lui a dérobé sa vue. Il sait pourtant ; il l'a vu ces dernières semaines. Mais l'entendre est-

L'entendre est pire... Bien pire.

Il insiste, un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres.

— Cela ne prendra qu'une minute.

L'idée d'être enfin seul dans l'obscurité l'empêcherait presque de respirer, mais rien n'est plus important que Chloé. Rien d'autre n'a plus d'importance. Les monstres demeurent dans l'obscurité, après tout. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Un ordre nouveau... Et passé.

Cette pensée fane temporairement son sourire et renforce sa prise sur la rambarde du lit ; elle le ramène dans un endroit qu'il ne veut plus fouler du pied, ni effleurer de son esprit – pas même par inadvertance.

Il réentend ce grognement... le tout premier d'une longue série.

— Très bien.

La voix de Chloé l'éloigne rapidement des ténèbres pour l'y replonger d'une toute autre manière. Tout est toujours noir. Comme avant. Comme bien avant.

Elle poursuit ;

— J'y vais. Restez là.

Il ne bougera pas ; pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie, pas tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas en sécurité.

Il s'efforce de sourire encore une fois, lui donner une impression de sécurité.

— Bien sûr.

Il bouge sa main derrière son dos, celle-ci tremblant contre le métal froid. Il ne souhaite pas qu'elle interprète cette émotion pour une autre bien plus menaçante et pourtant très éloignée de la vérité. Il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Pas besoin ; lui qui lui en a déjà tellement fait.

Le grincement de la porte se perd dans les grognements fantomatiques qui tournent autour de lui ; intemporels, infatigables. C'est cela, la beauté des Ténèbres.

Il doute un moment que l'inspectrice s'en soit vraiment allée ; mais – en tendant l'oreille - il note qu'il n'y a plus que sa respiration dans la pièce.

Seul.

Enfin.

Il attend encore un instant ; attendant que son dernier espoir ne se tarisse dans le noir, dans le silence qui le domine comme jamais auparavant. Un dernier espoir, infime.

Mais la porte reste close.

Le mal est fait ; il ne pourra pas en être autrement, même s'il a tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arranger les choses entre eux.

Il est seul.

Seul dans le noir.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Lucifer se redresse et pose ses pieds au sol. Il se raccroche à la rambarde de justesse ; ses pieds sont peu coopératifs sans guide oculaire. C'est une sensation qu'il haït copieusement, déjà auparavant et toujours maintenant. Il s'éloigne du lit, quelques pas hésitants vers ce qu'il pense être le fond de la pièce, bras tendus devant lui.

Sa main droite rencontre le mur et il passe sa paume sur la texture lisse de celui-ci.

Il est assez loin de la fenêtre, assez loin du couloir.

Un mouvement et ses ailes se déploient dans son dos ; insensibles à sa cécité.

Pas besoin de voir le monde pour le traverser d'un bout à l'autre.

Et le Lux n'est pas si éloigné que cela.

Il peut le faire.

Il peut le faire encore une fois.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

La localisation de son « atterrissage » était une autre histoire.

Il était arrivé sur le balcon ; de cela, Lucifer en est certain. Le vent dans son dos, la balustrade en verre qu'il frappe de l'une de ses ailes en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Il entend un craquement ; le verre qui se brise et ses morceaux minuscules qui s'éparpillent sur le sol quand d'autres s'immiscent sous ses plumes.

Il peste contre sa maladresse et redresse ses ailes autant qu'il lui est possible de le faire ; n'arrivant qu'à plonger l'autre encore intacte dans l'eau glacée du jacuzzi qu'il sait maintenant être juste sur sa gauche. La vitesse du mouvement pousse l'eau au-dehors, aspergeant le sol et Lucifer au passage lorsqu'il essaie de les faire disparaître du plan terrestre sans plus de dégâts matériels ou nouvelles humiliations.

Ce n'est pas une très grande réussite.

Au moins est-il le seul témoin de sa honte présente.

Enfin, « témoin » sensoriel… au mieux.

Il essuie du revers de la main les gouttes qui persistent à courir le long de sa joue ; tiquant en touchant malencontreusement le coin de son œil.

La douleur est bien plus présente qu'avant.

Étrange.

Il est pourtant loin de l'inspectrice ; ne devrait-ce pas être tout le contraire ? Il espérait une nette amélioration de son état loin de sa vulnérabilité, mais-…

 _Rien._

Il ne voit toujours rien.

Son cœur s'emballe un moment dans sa poitrine à cette subite réalisation qu'il essaie de faire taire à l'aide d'une profonde inspiration.

Cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Il quitte à peine l'inspectrice… Il faut plus de temps.

Plus de temps, oui.

Il fait un pas en avant et sent son pied se dérober sous son poids, emporté par l'eau traîtresse répandue un peu partout sur le sol. Son dos rencontre celui-ci avec un bruit mat ; dur, froid et humide.

— _Ugh !_ Bloody Hell-… !

Lucifer n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il entend une autre voix.

— Luci ?

De mieux en mieux.

Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, après tout. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

— Aah ; la douce voix du Paradis ! s'exclame-t-il en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

— Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

Les pas de son frère résonnent ; lourds et agressifs, une parfaite représentation sonore de son tempérament.

— Ça ne se voit pas, frangin ? Je médite. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

— Je suis sérieux, Luci, gronde la voix d'Amenadiel au-dessus de lui.

— Moi aussi. C'est l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive dernièrement ; ça et le bar.

Il sent les mains de son frère se glisser sous l'un de ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il consent à se laisser faire, subitement épuisé pour protester d'une quelconque manière.

— Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Amenadiel ? Déjà lassé de **P** ère ?

Il se dégage de l'étreinte embarrassante et essaie de se guider au souffle du vent pour trouver l'entrée du penthouse.

Peut-être sur sa gauche ?

— Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, l'informe-t-il tandis que Lucifer avance vers ce qu'il pense être la bonne direction. Ce qui était une bonne idée vu ton état.

Il pense sentir quelques effluves alcoolisés ; c'est forcément par là...

— _Prendre de mes nouvelles_ , répète-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Oh, mon frère, comme tu es prévenant ! C'est si soudain ! Tellement soudain que je doute que tu me dises toute la vérité...

— Ça l'est, insiste ce dernier.

Lucifer effleure la porte vitrée qu'il sait mener au séjour et commence à marcher plus rapidement, se laissant guider par ses souvenirs et son sens aiguisé pour l'alcool.

— Des semaines à me dépatouiller corps et âme pour recoller les morceaux entre moi et l'inspectrice et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te soucies de mon bien-être... Tu parles d'un timing ! s'exclame Lucifer, amer.

— Recoller les morceaux ?

— Tu ne sais pas ? ; Lucifer se tourne vers son frère, vers sa voix feignant la surprise, plutôt. Toi, qui as rejoint l'armée de fidèles emplumés de **P** ère... _Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?_

Il se met à rire ; un rire froid, enragé, épuisé.

— J'étais pas mal occupé, Luci ; essaie d'expliquer Amenadiel.

Mais cela ne fait qu'aggraver la situation.

— Occupé ? Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! Veux-tu que je te raconte ?

Aucune réponse négative, ni même affirmative. Lucifer est bien au-delà d'une autorisation, cependant.

Il tend la main devant lui, dépliant chacun de ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il énumère ses passionnantes occupations.

— Voyons voir... J'ai d'abord tué Caïn après que cette pourriture millénaire ait tenté de tuer Chloé. Ce n'était que justice, si tu veux mon avis... Mais pas selon celui de notre **P** ère si parfait qui m'a puni en me redonnant mon visage diabolique pour que l'inspectrice en prenne plein la vue ! J'ai ensuite essayé pendant des semaines de lui parler ; sans résultat ! Quoique ma cécité d'aujourd'hui puisse quand même entrer dans cette catégorie-...

— Ta cécité ? répète subitement son frère.

— Quoi ? Ça ne se **voit** pas ? réplique Lucifer en se retournant.

Ses mains se posent sur une surface plane ; du marbre.

Parfait ; juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il commence à chercher un verre et une bouteille, en cassant une ou deux au passage. La douleur est presque insupportable maintenant. Cela devrait guérir... Pourquoi subissait-il encore cela ?

— Par tous les-… Laisse-moi regarder ! Lui demande Amenadiel en le tirant par le bras.

— Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses faire un rapport correct à **P** ère ?

C'est limpide à présent.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pa-…

— Pas à moi, frérot, le coupe Lucifer. Je ne suis pas de la dernière pluie ! Tu **L** ui dira que c'était bien trouvé ; prévisible, mais bien trouvé.

Sa main tremble autour de la bouteille dont il vient de se saisir.

— Je ne te suis plus.

— C'est pourtant simple ; **P** ère a trouvé une nouvelle façon de me punir pour avoir tué un être humain, explique Lucifer. Enfin « nouvelle », c'est vite dit. **I** l me l'avait déjà fait, le coup de la cécité... Et toi, tu es là ; fringuant de divinité pour témoigner de mon déclin !

Il lève son verre.

— Je trinque à ton écœurante abnégation, frérot.

Il sent alors la main de ce dernier entourer son poignet, l'obligeant à baisser son verre.

— Je te le répète, ceci n'est pas le but de ma visite. Et qu'entends-tu par « **I** l me l'a déjà fait » ?

Lucifer laisse échapper une exclamation.

— Tu le sais très bien, Am'. Tu étais là, comme tous les autres.

Il a du mal à se concentrer, la douleur transperce son crâne, sa poitrine.

— Je ne vois pas de-…

— Quelle coïncidence ; moi non plus !

— Luci-…

Il ne sait pas ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas après tout ; qui d'autre que lui ferait l'effort de s'en souvenir ?

Ce n'était que la chute d'un monstre.

Il porte enfin son verre à ses lèvres. L'alcool est vigoureux contre son palais ; mais il ne diminue pas sa soif, ni le rythme rapide que possède son cœur. Ses mains tremblent, son corps aussi… Son corps tout entier.

Et maintenant sa voix.

— Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne, mon frère. Il était une fois un ange de Lumière ; fier, nourri par l'envie d'une existence unique. Un ange à qui ses frères, ses sœurs et son **P** ère, lui ont enlevé la vue en juste pénitence de ses fautes.

Il laisse échapper une exclamation tremblante et amère.

— Tu ne peux pas nier que ma version des faits est bien plus poétique que celle retranscrite par les humains.

— Lucifer, je-… commence Amenadiel ; il semble surpris.

 _Surpris._

— J'aurais dû davantage apprécier la Lumière quand je l'avais à portée de main, poursuit Lucifer, la rage faisant trembler chaque mot. Quand elle pouvait encore percer les Ténèbres… Mais l'Enfer ; ces Ténèbres en particulier… Elles n'ont aucun pareil. Jamais.

Un instant passe et le noir qui étreint son regard se lie à ce souvenir qu'il avait si profondément enfoui ; ils l'étouffent, l'emprisonnent…

— Luci-…

— Va donc faire ton rapport à **P** ère, Amenadiel. Dis bien que le monstre originel est de nouveau seul dans le noir ; plus besoin d'avoir si peur de moi, là-haut ! Je l'inspire déjà bien assez ici-bas...

Il a presque vidé son verre quand il entend des ailes frapper l'espace et souffler le temps. Quand il se retrouve enfin seul ; toujours insatisfait, toujours tremblant de rage et d'autres choses qu'il ne supportait plus. Il repose son verre sur le comptoir, subissant les battements effrénés de son cœur, son souffle court, ces sons qu'il n'entend plus et ceux qu'il entend bien trop distinctement.

Ces sons auxquels s'ajoute le sien ; ce cri de rage porté par son verre qu'il écrase entre ses doigts.

Ce cri qui l'accompagne dans une destruction aveugle de tout ce qui l'entoure.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

* * *

 ** _La suite... aussi rapidement que possible ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Faites-moi savoir vos impressions/prévisions pour la suite dans vos petites reviews ;) 

Plus que 10 jours avant la fin du Nano, d'ailleurs !  
Je suis trèèèèèès loin du quota, mais j'ai bien avancé dans **These War and Games** ; j'écris en ce moment le chapitre 12. Ça avance ! J'ai vraiment hâte de la terminer pour la partager avec vous :D 

Souhaitez-moi bon courage pour la grosse semaine restante !

Bises bises :3


	3. Une porte

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Merci_ **La bte** _pour ta review ; l'idée de base ne vient pas de moi mais d'un prompt sur Tumblr. Je suis contente que mon interprétation de celui-ci te plaise, en tout cas.^^  
Merci également à tous les autres pour vos encouragements/compliments/retours positifs sur les deux premiers chapitres. _

_J'avais commencé ce chapitre pendant le Nano, mais je n'ai pu m'y remettre que maintenant. Je profite de ma semaine de congés pour écrire un maximum, j'avoue ! :D_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UNE PORTE**

* * *

— Lucifer ?

Il relève la tête, surpris.

Il est assis là, sur le sol de sa chambre, depuis si longtemps qu'il s'étonne d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne. Il ignore depuis combien de temps Amenadiel s'est envolé, cela dit ; depuis combien de temps ses mains ont cessé de trembler pour demeurer inertes contre ses cuisses, depuis ce chaos aveuglant qui jonche chaque centimètre carré de son penthouse.

Cela pourrait être des heures comme des minutes… Aucun moyen de le savoir sans « voir », justement.

Il frissonne en sentant l'air froid s'immiscer sous sa chemise ; il a jeté sa veste depuis longtemps. Et rester adossé contre le sommier du lit - qu'il avait fracassé contre la vitre il y a quelques temps indéfinissables déjà - est bien plus préférable que de bouger encore. Quelque chose lui rentrait dans l'épaule en plus du froid ; un bout de verre, peut-être ?

Il les sent sous ses jambes étendues devant lui, juste sous le tissu de son pantalon qu'il devine ruiné par son emportement.

Et il entend des voix, maintenant…

Il est vrai que l'ouïe se développe en soutien d'une vue défaillante. Mais ce genre de phénomène lui apparaît comme exagéré, même pour lui.

— Lucifer, vous êtes là ?

Il fronce les sourcils et le regrette aussitôt, ses yeux ravagés par des flammes invisibles. C'est pire qu'avant… Bien pire. Lucifer se tend et ferme les poings sur ses cuisses, incapable de retenir un grognement.

— Lucifer ?

C'est plus proche, sur sa gauche ; sans doute au niveau des escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre. Il se fige en reconnaissant enfin cette voix.

Cela ne peut pas être-

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans le noir ? demande Chloé.

Lucifer laisse échapper une exclamation tant surprise que dédaigneuse, répondant plus par automatisme qu'autre chose ;

— _Très_ drôle, Inspectrice.

— Oh.

Elle ne dit plus rien et c'est bien normal. Cette réaction est normale ; bien plus que sa présence ici. Tout cela ne se passe peut-être que dans sa tête ? Possible, il n'en est plus à ça près, franchement. Perdre la raison en plus de la vue… C'est une addition équitablement malchanceuse. Une punition additionnelle, pour ainsi dire.

Il n'est pas étonné de se l'imaginer ici ; auprès de lui. L'esprit réclame ce que la réalité de ce monde lui refuse.

Elle obsède ses pensées, ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis un moment.

Il n'est pas étonné, non.

Fatigué.

Si fatigué…

Et ses yeux qui brûlent à nouveau, qui creusent sa peau, ravagent ses nerfs…

Fatigué ; lassé, oui.

L'étonnement le gagne vraiment lorsqu'il sent une main étreindre son poignet ce poignet qui guidait sa propre main vers la source de son calvaire. Doux. Doigts fins sur sa peau glacée.

Est-ce-…

 _Réel ?_

— Pas de ça, Lucifer ; l'avertit l'hallucination prétendument matérielle de l'inspectrice. Vous avez entendu le médecin-…

— I-Inspectrice ? bredouille ce dernier, figé par ce contact.

— Quoi ? répond aussitôt la voix, apparemment soucieuse.

Lucifer n'ose pas bouger ; il aimerait s'assurer de sa présence – d'une réelle présence humaine – à ses côtés, il aimerait la toucher lui aussi. Il ne bouge pas, cependant. Cette paralysie n'a pas le moindre sens, mais c'est la seule chose à faire. S'il bougeait d'un millimètre… la prétention fugace de pouvoir renouer le dialogue avec la jeune femme disparaîtrait aussi rapidement que sa vue. S'il bougeait d'un millimètre ; et qu'elle s'avérait être bien là, réellement là…

Il n'en coûtait qu'à très peu de choses de la faire fuir une fois encore.

— Est-ce-… Est-ce réel ?

Demande stupide.

Une hallucination irait forcément dans le sens de son désir présent.

La main le lâche et il se retrouve seul. Il a toujours été seul.

Une hallucination, bien sûr que c'en était une…

— Le médecin vous a interdit de toucher à vos yeux, le sermonne-t-elle alors et son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine.

S'il avait pu cligner des yeux, il l'aurait fait. L'envie y est ; un moyen comme un autre de certifier ce qu'il entend, ce qu'il ressent. Ce qu'il aurait _dû_ voir.

Réel.

— Vous auriez au moins pu attendre d'être soigné correctement avant de vous enfuir, marmonne Chloé devant lui.

Une exclamation amère lui échappe.

— Vous êtes certaine de vouloir me faire la morale sur ce point, Inspectrice ? réplique-t-il.

L'étonnement, l'espoir, l'envie de renouer le dialogue s'écroulent tel un fétu de paille. La colère l'a gagné avant même qu'il n'ait conscience d'en éprouver à son égard. La réaction de l'inspectrice avait pourtant été ce qu'elle était supposée être ; prévisible, normale, réelle.

La dure réalité qu'il avait cru pouvoir nier.

Tout être humain normalement constitué aurait agi ainsi tout le monde aurait fui devant lui, face à ce visage, ce faciès justement…

Face au Diable.

 _« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Pas pour moi… »_

Le silence s'installe ; pesant de reproches, de rancœur qu'il découvre subitement.

Lucifer pourrait s'en sentir coupable, mais bon… Diable et culpabilité ; longue histoire. Trop longue pour l'avortement brutal de celle-ci, de la leur.

Des mouvements devant lui ; il l'entend s'éclaircir la gorge.

— J'avais de bonnes raisons, se justifie-t-elle d'un ton maladroit.

Du verre crisse légèrement sur le sol, mais ce n'est pas lui qui provoque cela. Est-elle debout devant lui ? Plus proche que ce qu'il pensait, mais trop loin encore ; ce contact entre eux n'était qu'instinctif. Bien sûr… Pareil qu'à l'usine, pareil qu'aux urgences.

Elle reste à distance et il n'y a rien de plus normal à cela.

— Les mêmes qui vous ont amené à m'éviter comme la peste, je présume ?

C'est plus fort que lui et comme chacun sait ; le Diable n'est pas du genre à lutter contre sa nature. Source de conflits, Serpent perfide, Dévoreur de désirs… Quoi de plus normal de sa part de faire grief d'émotions humaines, d'un comportement parfaitement humain à une humaine ? Lucifer a essayé ; _vraiment_ essayé une approche plus raisonnable à l'égard de Chloé.

Toute tentative était vouée à l'échec.

À quoi bon faire montre de politesse maintenant ? Dans son état ?

— V-vous-… essaie de répondre l'inspectrice.

Il devine un agacement dans son intonation, juste avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa bouche, avalé par quelques brises silencieuses et verres crissant sous ses pas.

— Vous étiez… ; Chloé marque une pause. Vous étiez-…

— …Moi ? termine-t-il pour elle avec un sourire provocateur qui ne souffrait d'aucune joie.

— Différent.

Lucifer secoue doucement la tête. Il fait plus frais ; le soir est enfin là ? Il frissonne, toujours assis sur le sol et appuie sa tête contre le sommier.

— Question de point de vue, Inspectrice.

— Vous l'étiez, répète cette dernière, butée. Et Marcus-…

La colère de Lucifer atteint un pic significatif à l'énonciation de leur défunt lieutenant.

— Déçue de l'avoir raté alors que moi non, hm ? la provoque-t-il.

Où est passée sa bouteille ? Il jurerait l'avoir posée à côté de sa cuisse, contre ce qui restait de la vitre… Il commence à toucher çà et là le sol à cet endroit, tiquant dès que sa paume s'unit de près trop au verre tranchant.

— Vous l'avez tué.

Une accusation liée plus qu'intimement à une excuse ; _très_ intimement liée.

— J'ai terminé ce que vous aviez commencé.

— De sang-froid.

— Je pencherais plutôt pour de l'autodéfense, la contredit Lucifer – revenu bredouille de sa quête manuelle d'alcool. C'est d'ailleurs la conclusion qu'en a tiré la commission d'enquête.

Il cherche à l'aveugle l'alcool porté disparu de sa main gauche maintenant.

— Marcus était un être humain !

La voix de Chloé tremble.

— Sur ce point, nos opinions diffèrent sensiblement, Inspectrice.

Il retire sa main du sol, jurant entre ses dents contre la plaie qui brûle sa paume de part en part. Sa bouteille était donc là ; brisée elle aussi, mélangée aux restes des débris.

Un peu comme lui…

Quelle image poétique.

Du bruit s'ajoute à ses jurons marmonnés du bout des lèvres ; le bruit de tiroirs, de portes de placard ouvertes et refermées l'une après l'autre. Lucifer n'a pas le temps de s'interroger que les bruits cessent ; remplacés par les pas légers de son ancienne partenaire dans la chambre. S'est-elle enfin décidée à partir ? Apparemment pas ; à en juger par sa main qui s'empare de la sienne, qui la tire en avant, doucement… Si doucement qu'il ne pense même pas à lutter contre.

— Ça peut faire mal, l'avertit Chloé.

Elle presse quelque chose sur sa paume échaudée par son propre sang ; un drap, un linge, une serviette probablement récupérée dans cette bruyante recherche. Il frémit et souhaite s'écarter de cette irritation supplémentaire, mais l'inspectrice retient fermement sa main dans la sienne.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, l'admoneste-t-elle aussitôt.

— Ça pique, marmonne-t-il.

— Il fallait y penser avant de mettre votre penthouse dans cet état…

Lucifer se tait.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Presque deux mois qu'elle l'évite ; pas un mot, pas un regard – quelques-uns apeurés, au mieux -, pas un seul geste amical qui aurait pu laisser penser à une amélioration de la situation entre eux. Elle avait été jusqu'à introduire une demande pour changer de partenaire auprès du nouveau lieutenant de la brigade. Elle semblait si apeurée en sa présence à l'hôpital…

Elle le hait, elle le craint ; c'est limpide.

Alors-

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? lui demande-t-il enfin.

Chloé persiste à tapoter le linge contre sa paume blessée au lieu de répondre. Elle soupire après un temps.

— J'était inquiète pour vous.

Il voudrait froncer les sourcils, il voudrait tellement la voir ; comprendre ce qui se cache sous ce discours étrange. S'il pouvait voir son visage… Ses yeux… Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa peur viscérale du monstre assis à même le sol. Pas à travers son regard, ses traits, ses gestes de recul. Mais sa voix était-

Sincère ?

Non.

Non, non…

Impossible qu'elle le soit.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclame Lucifer, confus. Pourquoi maintenant ? Rien n'a changé, Inspectrice ; je suis toujours ce que je suis.

— J'en sais rien…

Une admission rapide à laquelle s'ensuit la perte de cette proximité. Elle s'est levée encore une fois ; le linge glisse sur ses genoux et il s'en empare sans réfléchir. Il ne le place pas sur la plaie, il n'en ressent pas le besoin ; la douleur est moindre, à présent. Il ne ressent que celle de son éloignement, de ce vide désespérément noir tout autour de lui.

— Où rangez-vous vos valises ? demande tout à coup l'inspectrice.

Lucifer redresse la tête.

— Au-dessus de l'armoire, à côté de la salle de bain ; pourquoi ?

Il l'entend farfouiller dans ses affaires, tirer sur le sol certaines choses qu'il avait renversées un peu plus tôt pour une rage totalement oubliée. Curieux, il s'aide du lit pour se redresser, quelques morceaux de verre accrochés à ses vêtements tintent sur le sol. Il se tourne ensuite en direction du bruit.

— Inspectrice ?

— Vous préférez vous doucher ici ou chez moi ?

Lucifer laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre ; sans doute une minute. Deux, en fait.

— C-Chez vous ? répète ce dernier.

— Le médecin n'y voit pas d'inconvénients ; croit bon de le rassurer Chloé. C'est plutôt conseillé, en fait pour év-…

— Je crains de ne plus vous suivre…

Elle cesse cette action bruyante.

— V-vous… balbutie Lucifer. « Chez vous », Inspectrice ?

C'est irréel. Il n'y comprend rien. Rien du tout.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul dans votre état, Lucifer ; dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Irréel.

— Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne semblait pas vous préoccuper dernièrement.

— Je… Je ne sais pas.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge ; tout cela est trop éloigné de leur triste réalité pour oser le briser.

— Je n'en sais rien du tout, confesse Chloé dans un murmure tremblant.

Elle le craint encore ; elle craint tant de choses à son propos que s'en est étouffant. Et Lucifer la craint tellement aussi, pour tant d'autres raisons. Des raisons, excuses, désirs, châtiments… Des espérances qu'il sent remonter en lui au milieu de ce vide, dans les ténèbres qui le possèdent.

C'est une porte.

Une lumière vacillante.

Et il s'y précipite ; seul, craint, craintif…

— En ce cas ; mieux vaut prévaloir mes installations sanitaires aux vôtres, Inspectrice.

Il s'y précipite tête la première.

* * *

 _ **À suivre… dés que le temps et l'inspiration/motivation sont dûment réunis !**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Ça vous a plu ? Laissez donc une petite/grande review :3

Je n'ai pas de date précise en tête pour la suite, mais je l'écrirai sans doute un peu plus à mon aise que pour ce chapitre. À aller trop vite, je risque de passer à côté de sujets importants à aborder entre eux. Et vous savez comme je veux aller trop vite parfois. Souvent. Fréquemment… Enfin bref !

À la prochaine et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes 😊


	4. Changé

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Me revoilà ! Cette histoire prend beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévue ; mais rien de bien nouveau avec moi, vous me direz, hein ? XD Et puis, tout le monde est gagnant – sauf Lucifer, le pauvre ! Je lui mène tellement la vie dure jusqu'ici (oui choquée de moi-même, je sais, je sais). Et ce n'est pas mieux pour Chloé… Tss, tss,tss !_

 _Merci_ **La bte** _pour ta dernière review ; c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions ainsi que celles des autres lecteurs/-trices. :3 Et grand merci aussi à_ **EmilieKalin,** _ma bêta du tonnerre qui m'aide à sublimer mes textes à la base médiocres. Tes doigts sont d'or et de sagesse ! :3_

* * *

 _J'ajouterai juste avant de vous laisser tranquille un conseil vidéo pour « l'ambiance » globale de cette histoire post saison 3 :_

Lucifer / In The End {3x24} de _**Always 108**_ (youtube)

 _Éclatez-vous !_

* * *

 **CHANGÉ**

* * *

— C'est assez injuste…

— Injuste ?

Lucifer continue à déboutonner sa chemise, passant doucement sa main du haut vers le bas sur chaque bouton, le roulant un instant entre ses doigts pour trouver l'ouverture qui dévoilera un peu plus d'injustice dans la pièce. Il en a défait la moitié, le tissu est lâche à hauteur de son cou ; il frissonne – moins que dans sa chambre, mais l'on peut frissonner pour bon nombre de raisons.

Il ignore la nature de celui-ci, en tout cas.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'offrir ma nudité ainsi, dit-il en défaisant un autre bouton. Pas sans équivalence.

— Je vous ai déjà vu nu.

Exact.

Il n'empêche qu'il n'apprécie guère cette offrande aveugle de son corps au regard de l'inspectrice.

— La situation était différente, marmonne Lucifer en tirant doucement les pans de sa chemise hors de son pantalon.

Elle ne dit mot. Ce silence pesant lui griffe la peau ; c'en est insupportable – plus encore maintenant qu'il ne peut plus prétexter détourner le regard pour alimenter la conversation. Alimenter ce vide solidement enraciné entre eux deux. Sa durée est telle que Lucifer y trouve le temps de se débarrasser de sa chemise, au même titre que sa veste quelques heures plus tôt ; la déposant sur l'évier qu'il avait effleuré de sa main gauche en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Il tressaille en posant sa main bandée sur sa ceinture ; même recouverte, la peau lésée par le verre - toujours éparpillé un peu partout dans la chambre – n'apprécie pas le contact rigide et froid de l'accessoire. Elle s'échauffe, brûle, l'incommode assez pour qu'il secoue légèrement les doigts dans le vide ; comme pour les relaxer après un effort constant.

La voix de Chloé se joint aux bruits qu'occasionnent la boucle de sa ceinture dès qu'il repose les mains dessus ;

— Laissez-moi vous aider avec ça-…

— Je peux le faire seul, merci.

Son ton est sec guidé ; par l'amertume que lui inspire la pitié de la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il souhaite ? Ce qu'il souhaitait ? N'importe quoi d'autre que cette… haine, ce rejet continuel ? Il ne saurait dire s'il préfère plus le silence à cette proposition altruiste nourrie par la vision peinée de son handicap actuel.

Un handicap.

Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est le Diable. Il-…

Lucifer prend une profonde inspiration, ses mains toujours affairées à défaire seul sa ceinture.

— Mes excuses, Inspectrice. Je ne voulais pas-…

— C'est rien.

Sa réponse est aussi rapide que la sienne fut blessante.

Le silence retombe ; empli de tout ce qu'il voudrait dire, de tout ce qu'elle pourrait oser lui demander. Rien n'en sort, rien de plus que les toussotements malaisants de Chloé et le tintement de la boucle métallique de sa ceinture sur le cuir de celle-ci. Il trouve la fermeture de son pantalon et s'affaire à livrer davantage de nudité à cette situation déjà particulièrement gênante. Lucifer n'est pas étranger à l'art de l'effeuillage, mais sa cécité ne le met que très peu à son avantage à cet instant ; la manœuvre en devient vite délicate pour le maintien de son équilibre. Il cesse de respirer en sentant les doigts de l'inspectrice se presser contre ses épaules pour le stabiliser – elle impose son aide d'un toucher bref sur sa peau. La sienne est… _tiède_. Elle frotte son pouce à l'extrémité de son épaule, comme un réflexe, une caresse totalement involontaire dont elle a à peine conscience.

Pas lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle effectuait ce geste. Il l'avait senti aussi ; ce soir-là…

 _« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas… Pas pour moi. »_

— Vous frissonnez, constate-t-elle, sa main descend sur son épaule, puis laisse sa place au vide. On ferait mieux d'activer un peu… avant que vous ne vous transformiez en statue de glace.

Sa plaisanterie tombe à plat, évidemment. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas son comportement, parce qu'elle entrevoit son trait d'esprit comme une potentielle vérité.

— Est-ce que-…

Elle cherche une forme polie pour soutenir cette absurdité.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez-… ?

— … Me transformer en statue de glace ? Je suis le Diable, pas la « Reine des Neiges », répond-il en secouant un pied après l'autre pour enlever son pantalon.

Le tissu glisse sur le sol quand il l'écarte de son pied droit – un bruit léger, apaisant.

— Mais vous-… vous pouvez _changer_ , non ?

Il sait à quoi elle fait référence. Bien sûr qu'il le sait…

— Je le peux.

— Pourquoi avez-vous… _changé_?

— Je n'ai pas changé, affirme Lucifer en cherchant le bord de son boxer.

— Je vous ai vu !

Chloé est agacée ; Lucifer peut le sentir, l'entendre dans ses frottements de tissu répétés, cette agitation nettement moins espacée dans le temps.

Il soupire et baisse sans avertissement la dernière barrière vestimentaire. La jeune femme hoquette brièvement ; elle doit sûrement profiter du spectacle quand lui en est si injustement privé. Il se redresse, toujours frissonnant, mais présentant une posture fière – puissante, intimidante sans doute - à l'encontre de ses accusations sans fondements, sans réelle compréhension.

— Je n'ai pas changé, répète-t-il avec fermeté. Pas moi ; ce n'était pas ma décision.

Il se retourne alors, se fiant à sa mémoire pour trouver la porte de la cabine de douche et l'ouvrir assez pour le laisser y pénétrer. Il ne la referme pas, pas complètement – refusant l'entrée à l'inspectrice comme la sortie. Il cherche quelques instants les boutons nécessaires à une arrivée d'eau tempérée bienvenue dans ce vide froid qui le pénètre de plus en plus. Pourquoi a-t-il installé un système aussi complexe ? L'hésitation fait place au hasard et Lucifer est subitement aspergé d'eau glaciale, un contact abrupt contre sa peau, sur ses paupières qui ne savent plus si elles doivent le brûler ou se briser en mille morceaux. Il sursaute et se décale vivement de côté, son dos est maintenant collé à l'une des parois de la cabine.

— _Bord- !_

Il pose sa main là où il le peut, là où elle atteint quelque chose. Il fait descendre sa paume contre la vitre, jusqu'au sol frappé d'eau froide qui claque chaque goutte contre celui-ci, contre sa main, sa peau, son visage qu'il n'arrive pas à protéger du torrent. C'est bruyant, cette eau qui frappe tout, qui s'écoule vers le goulot d'évacuation…

Ce calvaire ne dure que quelques secondes, stoppé net par une autre main que la sienne.

— Crétin borné… grommelle la voix de l'inspectrice.

Elle n'est pas entrée dans la cabine avec lui ; il ne l'entend pas ainsi. Elle s'est juste contentée de couper le système et de reculer à l'extérieur encore une fois – c'est ce qu'il pense entendre, en plus de cette insulte.

— Je pouvais le faire ! répond-t-il en se relevant, définitivement frigorifié cette fois.

Sa peau est dure, rigide sur ses muscles fatigués. Et ces aiguilles faites de glace, mais invisibles, qui en attaquent chaque centimètre sont extrêmement pénibles. Il peut sentir les rares gouttes restantes courir entre les sillons rigides de sa peau qui frémit à leur passage, qui se durcit davantage.

— Bien sûr. Vous pouviez faire pas mal de choses…

— Est-on toujours en train de parler de la douche ou- ?

— Vous auriez pu me montrer _avant_ , clarifie Chloé.

Il soupire. Il aurait préféré rester sur la problématique de la douche, vraiment.

— C'est ce que vous auriez vraiment voulu ? Même maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'elle savait ; qu'elle avait vu. Avant, après, quelques heures plus tôt, quelques années, quelques jours… Quelle différence cela faisait, franchement ?

Quand ils savaient tous deux, quand elle-même avait montré sa réaction.

Le choix du timing aurait-il pu vraiment y changer quelque chose ?

Le mutisme coupable de la jeune femme – raisonnable, rancunier, désespérant ; le résultat restait le même – est une réponse suffisante, bien que cette dernière le formule à contrecœur ensuite.

— N-Non. Non, je-… Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Il l'entend prendre une profonde inspiration.

— Je ne sais plus.

— M-Moi non p-plus.

Ses dents se sont mises à claquer sans prévenir ; c'est si étrange. Il tremble, frissonne, mais le froid persiste, il s'enfonce en lui sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Lucifer croise les mains et se frictionne les bras de celles-ci. L'eau étalée sous ses paumes devient cendres et sang ; un souvenir, un mélange poisseux qu'il enfonce de ses ongles dans sa chair glacée quand un autre grognement lui effleure l'échine.

 _« c_ _ **H**_ _hke d_ _ **A**_ _te p_ _ **H**_ _e_ _ **A**_ _-… »_ *****

— Regardez-vous…

Lucifer frémit, le grognement s'estompe sous les paroles soucieuses de l'inspectrice.

— Vos lèvres sont toutes bleues !

— E-Et alors ?

— Alors vous avez froid, dit-elle. Et ce n'est pas bon, surtout dans votre état.

Il s'accroche à sa voix. Elle est là, avec lui. Il est là, dans cette pièce. Il frotte plus vigoureusement ses paumes sur ses bras ; de l'eau. Juste de l'eau…

— Q-Qu'est-c-ce que v-vous faites ? s'interroge-t-il en entendant les froissements de tissus devant lui, vers Chloé.

— Je ne veux pas mouiller mes vêtements.

— Pourquoi le seraient-ils ?

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait et se fige en entendant la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir plus franchement. Il frissonne piteusement avec l'air qui s'y engouffre, Chloé qui entre à son tour ; ses pieds font un bruit léger sur le sol humide.

— Vous n'a-allez p-pas-…

— Ça ira plus vite si je vous aide, le coupe-t-elle.

— Mais-…

— Et si vous arrêtez de discuter.

Ce qu'il fait.

Il la laisse régler la température de l'eau, le débit de celle-ci – fluide, apaisant, comme la pluie peut l'être parfois – sans dire un mot. Ses mains se détendent sur ses bras, sa peau s'assagit de cette piquante réaction épidermique, mais les frissons persistent. Le froid n'est plus en cause ; c'est tout autre chose. Il frémit, sursaute presque d'un bond ridicule, lorsque la main de Chloé se pose sur son avant-bras gauche.

— C'est plus efficace si on se place sous l'arrivée d'eau.

Lucifer hésite, il ne peut détourner son attention de ce contact.

— Vous n'aurez pas mal, je vous assure.

Elle prend son silence, son hésitation pour l'appréhension d'une autre sensation physique. Il se rend compte ne plus avoir vraiment « pensé » à la douleur, à ses yeux, depuis qu'elle l'a rejointe. Il pense, pense, pense… mais ne réfléchit pas. L'eau effleure ses épaules, s'écoule entre ses omoplates ; pour quelques pas lents vers le son de sa voix. Elle atteint finalement son visage ; son front, ses paupières closes, et s'engouffre dans le noir – indolore, si peu ressentie avant de poursuivre sa route autour de sa bouche, sous son menton…

Chloé le tient toujours par le bras ; il pourrait s'écarter sans grande résistance de sa part. Il pourrait. Il ne bouge pas, pourtant. Il écoute. Il écoute l'eau la toucher également, chanter différemment dès qu'elle semble bouger un peu auprès de lui.

Un chant.

C'est exactement cela.

— Définitivement injuste, dit-il subitement.

— Mmh ?

— J'imaginais autrement nos toutes premières ablutions communes, c'est tout.

Là où l'inspectrice aurait spontanément rit ou répondu par une taquinerie, là où rien n'avait encore changé ; cette dernière ne fait montre d'aucune réaction de ce genre. Rien de sonore, rien que Lucifer ne puisse ressentir.

Le silence.

L'imagination brisée par le joug du cauchemar.

 _Changée._

Le silence perdure jusqu'à ce que Lucifer finisse de se savonner ; lui-même se demandant sans cesse si la jeune femme a préféré le regarder tout du long ou lui a simplement tourné le dos, simplement rejeté cette vision de normalité. Puis, sa voix l'atteint enfin ;

— Tournez-vous.

— Me tourner ?

— Votre dos ; vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul.

— Je l'ai toujours fait, réplique Lucifer.

— Vous n'avez pas toujours été aveugle, si ?

Il serre le gant si fort dans sa main que le savon y mousse bien plus que nécessaire ; cela ressemble à des bulles, des dizaines et des dizaines de bulles qui roulent sur sa peau, qui éclatent parfois, partout autour de ses doigts crispés.

— Très bien.

Et il se tourne. Ses mains trouvent la paroi de la cabine ; humide, chaude comme le reste. Il attend, bien conscient – même aveugle – du regard de Chloé sur son dos. Elle l'a forcément vu quand il est entré dans la cabine de douche, et peut-être encore une ou deux fois depuis, entre deux gesticulations savonneuses de sa part.

Elle veut voir _plus._

Alors il attend.

Il attend des secondes, et encore d'autres sans se plaindre de sa lenteur ou de son nouveau silence, sans se plaindre de l'atmosphère étouffante qui les entoure, du savon qui glisse entre ses orteils, de l'eau qui continue de couler. Encore et encore, et encore…

Il attend.

Il attend et accueille ses doigts, ses deux doigts timides qui se posent sur la ligne de son omoplate droite, avec un long soupir.

— Vos cicatrices…

Son front repose contre la paroi, il s'en écarte et hoche la tête.

— Parties.

Sa propre voix n'est qu'un souffle que l'eau pourrait presque étouffer par sa présence tranquille. Mais Chloé l'entend ; il en est certain.

Ses doigts descendent un peu, s'arrêtent et passent à nouveau sur les muscles offerts, changés.

— Blanches.

Un seul mot. Un mot, une interrogation, un souvenir, une révélation peut-être.

Lucifer reste appuyé contre la paroi, il ne se retourne pas, ne hoche plus la tête ; il attend. Il attend que ses doigts cessent de trembler contre sa peau, qu'il cesse de ressentir ce qu'il ressent maintenant.

— _Blanches…_ répète l'inspectrice, telle une automate. Elles sont blanches.

Que peut-il répondre à cela ?

Ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ; pas maintenant. Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ce contact tremblant le retient. L'émotion le ronge autant qu'elle le retient d'agir, de dire, d'expliquer.

Il l'entend émettre un son ; un cri étouffé, des larmes difficilement contenues…

Ou bien est-ce sa respiration ?

Ses doigts disparaissent de son dos et la porte s'ouvre d'un claquement sec.

Il l'entend reculer précipitamment, il entend le gant imbibé de savon tomber avec un bruit mat juste derrière lui ; il a effleuré l'une de ses chevilles. Il ne bouge plus, comme lui.

— J-J'ai besoin d'air…

Chloé ne parvient qu'à extirper ces quelques mots de ses lèvres, entre deux inspirations affolées, avant que ses pas ne résonnent, qu'ils s'éloignent loin de lui. Loin de l'eau, du savon blanc qui continue de mousser à ses pieds, qui réagit encore à ce torrent supposément agréable ; même après qu'elle ait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain et refermé la porte d'un mouvement aussi brutal, aussi paniqué que le reste.

Et Lucifer qui ne réagit pas. Lucifer qui attend.

Qui attend que le savon disparaisse définitivement sous le flot de cette eau tempérée. Il n'a toujours pas savonné son dos, mais peu importe.

Le savon ne peut pas modifier grand-chose à la situation.

Rien ne peut changer ce qui l'est déjà.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 ***** _« sale chien divin »_ en Khmer

Oui, je suis définitivement méchante !

J'aime le angst/drama, c'est comme ça ^^ Et je ne vois pas la situation comme hyper simple entre eux, même si Chloé essaie de faire un pas vers lui et lui aussi.

C'est pas simple du tout tout ça !:/

Je vais essayer de poursuivre toujours **TWAG** , mais cette fic me fait très souvent des œillades tentatrices donc je pense que le chapitre suivant viendra assez vite.

Pas de promesses, cependant (vous connaissez la musique – boulot, inspi, motiv, etc.)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chap et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou plus entrepreante, comme vous le sentez !) review au passage !

Byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee !


	5. D'avant en arrière

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Eh beh… je viens de regarder ma dernière date d'update sur cette fic. Je pensais pas que ça faisait déjà deux mois Oo_

 _Désolée pour cette longue période d'attente – travail particulièrement harassant depuis presque un mois et demi,_ **TWAG** _à travailler en priorité… Vous savez ce que c'est !_

 _Merci pour votre soutien sans bornes et reviews adorables :3 (merci_ **bte** _!) Et bien sûr, un merci spécial pour ma bêta du tonnerre_ **EmilieKalin** ( _pleins de cœurs pour toi ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **D'AVANT EN ARRIÈRE**

* * *

Discerner l'éveil de la torpeur est un acte si facile, si simple.

Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Voir un changement de décor se faire, s'imposer à ce regard, se fixer fermement devant soi. Devant ce regard ensommeillé, justement.

Le regard... Tout est dans le regard.

— Lucifer ?

Tout est noir ; toujours noir. Aucun changement de décor pour le guider. Il n'a que cette voix qui l'appelle, la raideur dans sa nuque après l'avoir reposé trop longtemps contre la vitre de la portière. Cela et la douleur persistante autour de ce regard primordial.

La douleur est une assez bonne alternative.

Revenir au contact du monde reste malgré tout difficile. Lucifer frémit contre la vitre et décolle sa tempe de celle-ci. Son contact froid lui manque déjà ; ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, mais il lui tarde d'y retourner. Retourner dans une pénombre, une noirceur abyssale, dont il n'aura pas conscience.

— 'uoi ?

— Vous n'avez plus dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Il laisse passer un instant, toujours à moitié affalé contre son oreiller d'appoint.

— Vous me _réveillez_ pour savoir si je _dors assez_ ? répond-il, confus.

L'inspectrice tousse nerveusement à ses côtés.

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Il se redresse encore, se rendant finalement compte que la voiture est effectivement à l'arrêt. Il ne ressent plus cette vibration en continu sous ses cuisses. Le trajet aura duré moins longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Tout se déroulait d'une façon assez inattendue depuis quelques temps, cela dit. De la fuite humide de l'inspectrice à son entêtement à l'emmener chez elle, qu'elle lui parle à peine ou non. De cette conduite murée dans le silence pour lui poser une question absurde une fois arrivés à destination.

L'inspectrice n'a de cesse de le surprendre, d'agir à l'encontre de toute rationalité humaine. Voir même céleste comme infernale. La rationalité reste ce qu'elle est pour n'importe qui.

N'importe qui sauf Chloé Jane Decker.

Rien de si surprenant que cela en y réfléchissant bien. Après tout, elle était bien la seule à lui avoir résisté, la seule à le rendre physiquement vulnérable, entre autres choses...

Ils sont arrivés, en effet. Il n'entend plus l'agitation nocturne du centre-ville, tout est calme au-dehors ; presque aussi silencieux qu'à l'intérieur de cette voiture. L'agitation lui manque tout autant. Entendre et voir le monde s'animer est très différent. Ce bourdonnement de rires, de pas ou courses effrénées dans les rues alentour, ces cris, ces coups de klaxon...

Une berceuse aux pouvoirs aussi inattendus que le reste.

Lucifer s'y est laissé prendre, sans réelle défense pour contrer ces sons et mouvements expressifs au-dehors. Et son corps le lui rappelle à chaque seconde de plus passée à l'intérieur de cette voiture des plus inconfortables. Seul son **P** aternel sait pourquoi Chloé a catégoriquement refusé de prendre sa corvette.

Une conduite d'exception ne se refuse pas, pourtant.

Il entend la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrir et l'inspectrice enlever sa ceinture de sécurité sans qu'un autre mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Il n'en sort aucun de la sienne non plus, si ce n'est un bâillement à peine réprimé sous sa paume. Il reste assis sur son siège si inconfortable à écouter son ancienne partenaire ouvrir le coffre et le refermer quelques instants plus tard. Une autre berceuse qu'il se surprend à apprécier malgré la situation. Entre écouter et voir, le choix n'a même pas lieu d'être.

Pourtant...

Simplement écouter peut se révéler agréable.

Parfois.

Il sursaute à nouveau lorsque la portière s'ouvre de son côté, surpris de s'être à nouveau assoupi sans signe avant-coureur, surpris par le vide subit contre son épaule endolorie et par cette main ferme qui le retient de peu.

— Vous avez besoin de dormir, constate Chloé en le relâchant, assurée qu'il puisse lui-même prévenir une autre chute.

— Et ce besoin serait pleinement comblé si vous évitiez de me réveiller à longueur de temps, maugrée-t-il.

— Vous préférez finir la nuit dans la voiture ?

Lucifer pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'extirpe enfin du véhicule. Ses muscles obéissent à peine ; il serait presque capable de dormir à même le sol si elle le lui proposait. Une surface plane ; c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, tout ce dont il se soucie à l'heure actuelle. La crainte du lendemain, de ce que pourrait décider l'inspectrice par la suite, se soustrait volontiers face à cette fatigue qui pèse autant sur son esprit que sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Il ne proteste même plus quand cette dernière l'aide à traverser la courte distance qui les sépare encore du porche.

Un détail qui n'échappe pas à la jeune femme.

— De quand date votre dernière nuit complète ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'une nuit complète pour vous ?

— Dormir six heures sans interruption, par exemple. Alors ?

Il réfléchit et hausse finalement les épaules, l'une d'elle de plus en plus appuyée contre celle de Chloé. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, il ne contrôle plus son corps. Pas plus que ce qu'il peut dire.

— 'ais plus trop... Deux mois ?

Sa joue frôle ses cheveux fins et il ne peut pas faire autrement que respirer sa présence, son appui, son aide silencieuse.

Elle sent bon.

Vraiment bon...

— 'a m'a manqué, murmure-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant sa chevelure.

— Manqué ? Manqué quoi ?

— Mmh ?

Elle n'insiste pas et continue à le guider – le tirer aussi gentiment que possible serait plus exact – vers la porte d'entrée qui lui demeure invisible. Plus que le parfum de l'inspectrice, Lucifer commence à sentir d'autres choses. Les plantes qu'il sait être disposées un peu partout sur le perron, la senteur acre du tabac refroidi depuis quelques temps ; sans doute des mégots de cigarette laissés çà et là sur le sol.

De quand peut bien dater sa dernière cigarette, d'ailleurs ?

La réponse est là, entre cette torpeur pesante et la tension immuable qui n'a de cesse de s'y opposer. Comme l'est la réponse au comportement irrationnel de l'inspectrice. Les deux persistent à lui échapper, cependant. Bien que Chloé s'obstine à le tirer par le bras, Lucifer ralentit ses propres pas imprécis après avoir gravi sans encombre notable la seconde marche du perron. Réponse ou non, l'envie est bien là et il n'a aucune raison de s'y refuser.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? s'impatiente-t-elle tandis qu'il se met à fouiller ses poches de pantalon.

— 'nvie de m'en allumer une...

Sa main arrête la sienne peu après qu'il ait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et le porte à ses lèvres.

Cela commence à être un peu trop répétitif à son goût.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est du repos.

Lucifer laisse échapper une exclamation moqueuse et se libère de son étreinte, chancelant un moment avant de se reprendre.

— Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que je peux avoir besoin ?

Chloé ne répond rien à cela ; elle opte pour les actes au détriment des mots et le tire à nouveau par le bras, plus rudement cette fois. Grommelant contre ce traitement, Lucifer range malgré tout sa cigarette encore intacte dans l'une de ses poches. La clé tourne dans la serrure et ils laissent le perron derrière eux. Lucifer s'arrête une fois passés la porte d'entrée, l'inspectrice le lâche sans énoncer la moindre remarque. Elle s'éloigne de lui et s'affaire dans la pièce sans un mot - ce salon qu'il a si souvent vu auparavant.

Une légère odeur lui chatouille le nez.

De la vanille, peut-être ?

— Mhh... Chloé ? C'est toi ?

Lucifer met peu de temps à placer un nom sur cette voix masculine à sa gauche, plus loin dans la pièce. S'ensuit des frottements ; les mouvements maladroits d'un corps probablement allongé dans le canapé de son ancienne partenaire. Ce corps et cette voix que le diable s'étonne d'entendre en ce lieu et en une heure aussi tardive.

— Hey Dan. Oui, c'est moi, répond l'inspectrice à quelques pas devant le diable qui demeure figé devant la porte.

— Qu- _Lucifer ?!_

— Daniel, le salue ce dernier.

— Lucifer va dormir ici cette nuit, s'empresse d'expliquer alors Chloé. Il ne doit pas rester seul.

— O-OK.

— Ça a été avec Trixie ?

Lucifer les entend s'éloigner tous deux de lui, chuchotant il-ne-sait-quoi pendant une minute ou deux. Il s'éloigne lui aussi de la porte et laisse sa main découvrir prudemment pour lui cet environnement connu, mais aussi invisible que le reste. Ses doigts rencontrent bientôt le bras du canapé sur lequel l'inspecteur « crétin » semblait s'être prélassé jusqu'alors. Il passe sa main sur le tissu et s'y assoie. La discussion discrète semble s'éterniser.

Ont-ils donc tant de choses à dire à propos de leur progéniture ?

Il se questionne sur celle-ci et tend l'oreille, surpris d'entendre aussi clairement sa respiration rythmée dans son dos ; à l'endroit exact où sa mémoire situe sa chambre. Le développement de son ouïe est rapide, bien plus rapide qu'avant.

— …-u es certaine ?

— Pas vraiment. C- C'est compliqué, Dan...

— Sans blague ! C'est bien toi qui me disais de l'éviter autant que poss-…

Lucifer serre les poings, la pointe dans sa poitrine s'éveille sans crier gare pour le blesser un peu plus profondément. Il n'écoute pas la suite, plongé dans ses pensées, dans cette douleur qui poursuit sa route sans résistance aucune. Il n'écoute rien d'autre que ses sensations, s'éloigne de cette porte entrouverte que Chloé lui avait fait espérer.

Stupide qu'il fût, stupide qu'il est…

Venir chez elle était stupide.

Cela ne va rien changer.

Il pourrait partir ; cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, juste une seconde. Il pourrait disparaître à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait alors, devant son regard terrifié. Devant cette arme pointée sur lui et ce cri d'effroi quand il avait ouvert la bouche.

Il pourrait disparaître dans l'ombre, laisser comme unique souvenir de lui cette plume lumineuse qui ne le toucherait plus.

— Encore merci d'avoir gardé Trixie jusqu'à mon retour, Dan.

Chloé s'est rapprochée de lui, du canapé.

— Tu parles ; c'était rien. Je viens la chercher demain soir comme prévu ?

— Oui. Je t'appelle dans la journée, d'accord ?

— OK.

Daniel se tait, il regarde Lucifer ; ce dernier peut le sentir. Comment expliquer ce mutisme soudain, autrement ? Le mutisme est l'une des principales réactions qu'un monstre provoque chez ses victimes. Quoique que Daniel ne l'ait jamais vu autrement que comme un individu excentrique qui ne savait plus comment utiliser son temps et son argent.

Jusqu'à ce que Charlotte ne soit plus.

Elle n'était plus et ce que Daniel avait pu penser de lui également.

Tout était sujet à changement pour chacun d'entre eux.

La rancune froide de l'inspecteur Espinoza à son égard en était un parmi beaucoup d'autres. Lucifer s'en était trouvé peu affecté jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, les choses changeaient... mais vers un résultat connu. Le monstre de l'histoire, la personnalité haïe de tous pour quelques morts, pertes ou révélations fortuites ; rien de très neuf pour le diable.

Le silence qui accompagne Daniel jusqu'à la porte claquée d'un coup sec confirme ce sentiment. Pas un mot de plus, mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?

— Je vois que Daniel conserve de vifs sentiments à mon égard, dit-il une fois les pas de ce dernier suffisamment éloignés dans la nuit silencieuse.

— Il-... Il regrette de ne pas vous avoir vu aux funérailles la semaine dernière.

Chloé est gênée.

— J'ai cru comprendre que ma présence en dérangeait plus d'un ces derniers temps. Il aurait été bien indélicat de ma part de l'imposer en pareilles circonstances. Même si tout ce processus commémoratif est ridicule.

— Ridicule ?

Elle est piquée au vif ; agressée une fois de plus par une vérité qu'elle n'arrive pas à entendre. C'est pourtant simple avec ce silence qui ne les quitte jamais, pas un seul instant. Lucifer soupire et change de position, son corps s'engourdit si vite au contact de la fatigue ; s'en est agaçant.

— Les morts - j'entends par là l'âme des défunts - ne peuvent ni vous entendre, ni vous voir et cela compte pour les deux destinations empruntées, Inspectrice.

— « Destinations » ? répète cette dernière d'un ton inquiet ; peut-être même sincèrement intriguée. Vous voulez dire...

Il attend la fin de ses présomptions naïvement humaines pendant quelques secondes, comprenant finalement que la jeune femme a choisi les gestes évasifs au détriment de la parole. Une gestuelle malheureuse qui n'a de cesse de la posséder cette nuit. Pouvait-il espérer une amélioration aux premières lueurs du jours, quand son aura si monstrueuse serait finalement adoucie par toute la clarté du monde ? Lucifer secoue la tête, agacé.

— Vous êtes consciente que je ne peux pas **voir** vos gestes, n'est-ce-pas ? demande-t-il, cinglant.

— P-Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle immédiatement, penaude. Vous parlez de... d-de...

Encore cet éternel silence.

Avait-elle si peur de ce qui l'entourait lui, de ce qui entourait le monde entier - qu'importe que celui-ci l'ait nié tout du long ?

Il ne s'agissait que de mots ; la vérité.

— Vous ne finirez pas dans l'un ou l'autre pour les avoir simplement énoncés à haute voix, vous savez ? fait remarquer Lucifer.

L'inspectrice reste pourtant muette, figée par la crainte comme elle l'était depuis quelques semaines. C'est ridicule d'espérer mieux de sa part, Lucifer n'en demeure pas moins déçu et victime de cette douleur, de cette pointe entre ses côtés.

— Est-elle en bas ? parvint-elle enfin à formuler.

— Pas cette fois ; j'en suis persuadé.

— Donc vous n'en êtes pas... sûr ? Je pensais q-q...

— Que le diable restait éternellement connecté à ce lieu innommable ? termine ce dernier avec froideur.

— Je-...

Lucifer coupe court à la conversation ; toujours monstrueux, toujours distant.

Et plus épuisé qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre devant elle.

— N'étiez-vous pas déterminée à m'imposer quelques heures de repos, Inspectrice ?

S'ensuive quelques paroles gênées auxquelles Lucifer ne prend plus la peine de répondre ; il se laisse guider, suit le toucher de la jeune femme sur sa manche, qui encercle si délicatement son avant-bras. Il la suit toujours ; une marche après l'autre, dans le long couloir de l'étage. Il a l'air si long, sous ses pas lents, encerclés de noir. Encerclés de silence, de bruits - les siens… et d'autres auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté autant d'attention du temps où il voyait clairement.

Ses pas étouffés par la moquette - blanche, si ses souvenirs s'avèrent exacts -, la respiration vive de l'inspectrice, le grincement d'une porte bercée par le vent.

Un grincement en avant. Un autre en arrière.

Avant.

Arrière.

C'est un mouvement familier.

 _« Vous vous voyez peut-être ainsi, mais moi non. »_

Avant.

 _« T-Tout est vrai… »_

Arrière.

Très familier, oui.

– On y est, lui annonce Chloé.

Le grincement s'accentue ; dominée par la prise plus ferme de sa partenaire cette fois. Le vent lui caresse le visage ; probablement une fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'est pas la chambre de l'inspectrice. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu de lui ainsi ? Qu'elle le tolère à l'intérieur de son foyer tenait déjà de l'absurdité complète ; une absurdité dont il profitait volontiers. Les doutes de Chloé ne dureraient pas bien longtemps et cette « accalmie » prendrait fin un jour ou l'autre. Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Elle était trop éloignée de l'escalier, trop éloignée de sa progéniture. Lucifer s'avance, s'aidant de ses mains pour ne pas heurter un coin ou l'autre entre le couloir et la chambre.

Ce fut lent, mais sans humiliation supplémentaire.

Passé le seuil de la chambre, le diable discerne quelques nouvelles fragrances. L'empreinte d'une férocité bestiale qui demeure, qui s'impose à son odorat, se rappelle à lui.

— Je ne crois pas que Maze appréciera de me voir dans son lit ; pas cette fois, du moins.

— Ça ne la gênera pas, le rassure Chloé. Elle ne vit plus ici.

— Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ?

— Ce n'était pas ma décision, je-... ajoute précipitamment l'inspectrice pour se taire ensuite. Ses affaires n'étaient plus là quand… Après…

Toujours si difficile d'énoncer les faits, la vérité.

Chloé toussote, sa nervosité est palpable dans l'air qu'il respire.

— Elle n'est pas revenue depuis.

— Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? marmonne Lucifer.

Si le diable la terrifiait autant, que dire d'une démone ayant vécu aussi longtemps sous son propre toit, aussi près de sa fille ?

Elle se racle la gorge.

— Elle-... Elle ne vous a pas contacté ? s'enquiert-elle d'un ton calme qui ne trompe personne.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas. Il s'avance et tend légèrement les mains dans l'espace sombre devant lui, touchant finalement les bords du lit. Il en fait le tour, laisse sa main droite remonter le long du drap intouché depuis des semaines et s'y assoit.

Personne ne parle.

Ni lui, ni Chloé ne souhaite clôturer cette discussion ; cette accalmie. Chloé pourrait bien changer d'avis au matin, même dans quelques heures, quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il faille hors de cette chambre pour retrouver un semblant de raison. Et Lucifer qui sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, qui entend plus de sons qu'il n'y en a réellement autour de lui. Ces grognements qui rôdent… qui rôdent toujours.

— OK. Euh… Je suis pas loin si… si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

Il feint la sérénité et commence à enlever sa chemise, souriant juste ce qu'il faut pour donner le change.

— Bonne nuit, Inspectrice.

Un bouton, deux… et elle hésite encore à quitter la chambre. Lucifer bénit cette hésitation autant qu'il la maudit. Il effleure le dernier quand elle se décide enfin sur un murmure timide.

— Bien… Bonne nuit.

Un pas, deux…

Tout est noir, toujours noir.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 _« Cela ne durera pas. Non, non… Bien sûr que non. »_

Il se répète ces quelques mots ; encore et encore, tremblant, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse. Il se les répète inlassablement, les imprime fortement dans son esprit à chaque nouveau grognement… cri… mugissement…

Il ne trouve pas de mots, il ne souhaite pas en trouver.

Aucun besoin de les définir aussi précisément, tout cela va forcément prendre fin sous peu.

 _« Cela ne durera pas._ _ **I**_ _l va me ramener…_ _ **I**_ _l ne me laisserait jamais ainsi. »_

 **I** l va le ramener ; ailleurs, avec ses frères, ses sœurs. Ailleurs que cette pénombre insondable. **I** l l'a bien vu risquer le pire dès les premiers instants, **I** l l'a vu fuir in extremis ce premier grognement d'une longue série. Il frissonne plus violemment encore, ses ailes avachies contre ses flancs, pesantes d'un épuisement qui le dominera bientôt tout entier.

 **I** l va le ramener.

 **I** l va le faire maintenant qu'il n'a plus aucun moyen de fuir, de survoler sans repère cette lande inhospitalière et invisible à toute la pureté, la divinité qu'il représente. Il s'accroche à cette conviction avec autant de force que ses doigts crispés dans la chair de ses bras, ses bras qui n'arrivent pas à le réchauffer. Sa lumière n'y parvient pas non plus ; elle s'affaiblit, se tarit un peu plus davantage avec chaque nouveau souffle, chaque particule de cet air vicié qui entre en lui.

Infect. Immonde. Invisible. Insupportable.

Il ramène ses deux mains frigorifiées devant lui et se concentre.

Rien. Rien que la noirceur.

Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres.

 _« Cela ne durera pas._ _ **I**_ _l va venir..._ _ **I**_ _l v-... »_

Un bruit et le sol tremble sous lui.

Il se fige, alerte comme aveugle.

— _Ch_ _ **H**_ _ke d_ _ **A**_ _te ph_ _ **E**_ _a !_

Sa gorge se noue, il pose ses deux mains sur le sol poussiéreux ; cette poussière qui reste collée à ses paumes moites.

— **P** ère ? Michael ?

Il sait que cela ne peut pas être l'un ou l'autre ; il ne reconnaît pas cette intonation, ni même ce dialecte. Il ne reconnaît que cette émotion nocive dans chaque syllabe portée par le souffle détestable de cet endroit dont il ne sait toujours rien, qui reste sombre… toujours sombre.

Un rire, le sol qui tremble, une nouvelle menace étrange qui tourne autour de lui et l'encercle.

Il le sent.

Son souffle lui manque, ses ailes tentent de se redresser en même temps que lui ; branlantes et pas si menaçantes qu'il le souhaiterait. Les bruits tournent, s'affolent, se multiplient tout autour de lui. Il tourne et se retourne également en tous sens, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises.

 _«_ _ **I**_ _l va venir me chercher… »_

Samael se répète une toute dernière fois ces mots ; toujours convaincu de ne pas mériter ce sort quand les bruits cessent enfin.

Ces bruits qui cessent et se délectent de son propre hurlement d'impuissance alors que des crocs s'enfoncent d'un coup sec dans son aile droite.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Je sais, pas énormément de choses de changés entre eux par rapport au dernier chapitre, mais je devais couper sinon ça aurait été beaucouuuuuuuuuuup trop long. À venir une bonne grosse discussion sur le Diable, etc.

Soyez prêts ! X)

Sinon,

Il y aura publication d'une toute nouvelle fic le **27 mars**. Pourquoi cette date et pourquoi une nouvelle fic ?

Vous le saurez…Le 27 mars ^^

Soyez prêts ! (eh oui, seconde version de prêt-itude)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre

–-

Vous êtes des anges !

(humainement parlant XD n'allons pas irriter notre diable déjà de très mauvaise humeur) :33333333333333


	6. Un Diable à l'écoute

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Voilà enfin la suite, mais pas aussi longue et avec le contenu que j'avais promis. Encore une fois, la longueur du chapitre m'a paru suffisante pour couper juste avant cette conversation détaillée entre eux. Je pense que le contenu vous plaira, malgré tout._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre._

J'en profite aussi pour répondre à celle de **Suarez (guest)**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces chapitres. Lucifer est certes habitué à se déshabiller, mais l'acte ici est très différent en raison de son état d'esprit et état physique, sans oublier sa relation brisée avec Chloé. Il est habitué à contrôler, montrer force et assurance... C'est loin d'être le cas et cela s'en ressent dans ses difficultés à se dévêtir.

Oui, c'est une fic centrée sur le dialogue et l'introspection. Il y aura des explications et j'espère que la suite te plaira, mais si jamais les conversations suivantes t'ennuient (ce que je peux comprendre ^^), n'hésite pas à fureter sur mon profil pour d'autres fics au contenu plus "mouvementé". Le fandom a aussi quelques bonnes perles !

 _Et merci EmilieKalin pour la vérification éclair_

 _Une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UN DIABLE À L'ÉCOUTE**

6

* * *

Des bruits, des bruits s'ajoutent à son cri étranglé.

Il se contorsionne en tous sens, ses ailes frappant l'espace tout autour de lui ; il lutte et lutte encore. D'autres bruits, d'autres grondements menaçants, le sien aussi… un bruit bestial porté par l'instinct.

Ses ailes frappent encore, butent contre des choses rigides qui s'écroulent, se brisent çà et là. Elles suivent sa retraite, son dos plaqué contre une surface d'une dureté identique. Où que ses yeux se posent… N'importe où…

C'est noir.

Noir.

Il essaie de se fondre à l'intérieur de cet obstacle, ses mains le griffent, se plaquent contre lui - à l'affût.

Il entend, ils s'approchent.

Un sifflement mauvais et ils s'arrêtent.

Des sons différents lui parviennent ; pas de grondements, des sons plus doux… plus—

— ...t-ce-qui se passe, Maman ?

— Rien. R…

Pas le dialecte abjecte d'avant.

— ...ifer a fait un cauchemar, chérie.

Pas la langue céleste non plus. L'intonation est précipitée, chuchotée à bonne distance. Il ne court plus de danger immédiat, mais son corps reste tendu, prêt à lutter comme jamais.

— L-Lucifer ?

Il se raidit, sa respiration précipitée alors que ses mains se crispent sur son appui. Ses ailes frémissent, conscientes du danger.

— Lucifer, hey… t-tout va… tout va bien.

Des pas lents dans les ténèbres, juste devant lui. Ils résonnent, éclatent ses pensées ; il gronde, avertissement peu subtil de ce qui pourrait suivre si cette potentielle menace ne s'écarte pas séance tenante. Les pas ralentissent, s'arrêtent une seconde à peine avant de poursuivre vers lui.

— Tout va bien, répète cette voix.

Une voix.

Une voix, c'est une voix.

— Tout va bien.

Les pas sont si proches et lui si—

Si perdu, aux aguets d'un danger dont il ne sait plus l'origine. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa poitrine et ce qui sort de ses lèvres crispées n'a plus rien à voir avec ses avertissements bestiaux ; c'est un son pitoyable.

Faible.

Le son se répète, il inspire et expire si vite de l'air qu'il semble n'avoir jamais pénétré son corps.

La voix se répète, elle aussi ; effrayée, rassurante… sans danger pour lui.

— Tout va bien, Lucifer. Je-... Je vais juste m'asseoir près de vous, d'accord ? Tout va bien.

Si elle s'exécute, il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir.

— Respirez lentement, ça va aller.

Oui, elle est beaucoup plus proche. Il inspire.

— Oui, comme ça… Doucement.

Il expire.

Ses doigts se décrispent, glissent jusqu'au sol recouvert de toute autre chose que des cendres, que cette poussière qui l'avait encerclé. De la moquette. Bon marché.

Il inspire et la voix continue de l'encourager ; sans avancer, sans le toucher.

Il expire.

Ses doigts tremblent, ses bras, son corps entier. Même ses lèvres sans cesse caressées par son souffle brûlant. Il déglutit ; une fois… deux fois.

— I-Inspectrice ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il l'a sentie si proche ; elle l'a forcément entendu.

— Oui, c'est moi. Vous vous sentez comment ?

Question pertinente. Il ne saurait y répondre, cependant. Il se sent… tendu, épuisé, honteux, sur ses gardes ? Tout s'embrouille dans son esprit. Lucifer élude donc sa question et se laisse aller contre le mur, cet obstacle à sa fuite, qu'il agrippait si férocement quelques instants plus tôt.

— Que— ? commence-t-il à demander sans que l'inspectrice ne le laisse terminer.

— Un cauchemar. J-... Enfin, je crois que vous avez fait un cauchemar. Vous…

Elle se tait, ne sachant pas comment décrire son précédent comportement. Lui-même ne le sait pas ; il ne veut pas y penser. L'hypothèse de Chloé se tient suffisamment pour lui faire aussitôt redouter une nouvelle expérience du genre.

Bon sang… C'était comme s'il y était encore.

Encore à...

— Navré, Inspectrice ; dit-il.

— Hm ? « Navré » ? répète-elle.

Elle sonne distraite, distante peut-être. Son attitude lui confirme qu'il a agi à l'encontre de leur éventuelle réconciliation. Leur _improbable_ réconciliation, devrait-il dire.

Il soupire.

— Voilà que je vous donne une raison supplémentaire de craindre tout ce que je suis. Comme s'il n'en y avait pas déjà assez…

— Quo— Non, non ! Je-... C'est juste…

— « Juste » ? l'encourage Lucifer.

Elle bouge près de lui, mais ne s'éloigne pas. C'est comme si elle trépignait sur place, incapable de trouver une position suffisamment confortable auprès de lui. Mais il est parfaitement logique de ressentir un tel inconfort en sa présence, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Juste… Juste vos… euhm…

L'inspectrice prend une profonde inspiration, incapable de poursuivre sans cela.

— V-vos ailes… elles… elles sont…

Elle glousse tout à coup.

— Des ailes, répète-t-elle, riant encore de façon hystérique. Vous avez des… _ailes !_

Évidemment.

L'humanité et le divin ne faisait jamais bon ménage ; il l'avait presque oublié ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Ce principe se rappelait pourtant systématiquement à lui depuis plus de deux mois ; à chaque fois que Chloé avait refusé de lui parler, de le côtoyer, de l'écouter… Son soudain revirement de comportement ne peut pas changer une telle incompatibilité entre leurs deux espèces.

Et en plus d'être ange, Lucifer est diable.

Soupirant à nouveau, ce dernier se décale légèrement du mur. Une brise légère ébouriffe l'arrière de son crâne et il est certain d'avoir soustrait le divin à la vue de son ancienne partenaire. Celle-ci a un hoquet de surprise.

— Comment vous— ?

— Je devrais m'en aller.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer fait mine de se redresser ; toujours tremblant de la tête aux pieds, se demandant par ailleurs si ses pieds sont capable de le soutenir correctement.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne l'inspectrice en poussant à dessein sur son épaule.

Se faisant, Lucifer perd l'équilibre et s'affale à nouveau contre le mur froid et inconfortable de la chambre de Mazikeen. Il grogne d'inconfort et d'agacement ; pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle tant dans cette naïve direction ? À le retenir encore maintenant ? Sans doute un effet secondaire dû à la trop longue contemplation de sa divinité oubliée.

— Vous perturber davantage est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Inspectrice. Mes ailes ne sont pas… Les humains ont du mal à intégrer cette preuve du divin.

— Je ne le suis pas, affirme-t-elle.

— Ne mentez pas…

— Je ne mens pas, c'est… J'ai juste-...

Elle cherche ses mots.

— C'est la première fois que je les vois depuis… Vous savez…

Depuis qu'il l'avait protégée dans cette embuscade qui avait signé la fin de leur partenariat. Oui, il sait. Il serre le poing en repensant à ce moment, Pierce, ses hommes de main d'une innommable lâcheté. La façon dont ils les avaient canardés…

— P-Pourquoi avaient-elles des… hm… des zones plus sombres ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Il y avait des parties moins…

Chloé se tait, cherchant probablement un vocabulaire approprié pour la vision du divin dont elle avait pu profiter à l'encontre de la volonté du Diable. Comment décrire correctement une chose qui n'était pas supposée exister, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu croire comme « vrai » ?

Comment l'accepter ?

— ...moins claires que le reste. On aurait dit des _taches_ ; certaines étaient presque… presque noires. C'est normal pour u-un… ?

Encore un instant de silence.

Pour un… Qu'a-t-elle donc à l'esprit ? Comment veut-elle le définir ?

Ange ? Monstre ?

Abomination ?

Lucifer croyait être prêt à tout entendre d'elle, elle qui lui a déjà si fréquemment montré son refus et sa peur viscérale qu'il lui inspirait ; mais il se trouve incapable de l'entendre cette nuit. Il ne peut pas.

— Cela doit être à cause des balles, répond-il avec empressement, étreint par une émotion douloureuse.

— Des balles ? Quelles— ?

Elle comprend et inspire plus fort près de lui, elle réalise quelques chose.

— Pierce… Il- _Bon Dieu !_ souffle-t-elle, sidérée.

L'allusion de sonPaternel le fait tiquer.

— Évitez de joindre ces deux ordures dans une seule et même phrase, Inspectrice.

— Bon sang…

Mieux.

— Il… Ses hommes, ils- ils… étaient si nombreux !

Lucifer laisse échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

— J'ai affronté bien pire que ces lourdauds armés de mitraillettes, croyez-moi.

Cette prétention verbale lui rappelle des souvenirs, d'actuels cauchemars qui le font vivement frissonner sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Comment peut-il se laisser autant dominer par ses sensations physiques comme… Comment qualifier cette autre sorte de sensations, d'ailleurs ?

Il sait être vulnérable auprès de l'inspectrice, mais ça…

À quoi en est-il réduit à présent ?

N'a-t-il plus aucune hargne, aucune révolte en lui ; en sa nature profonde qu'il s'est tant évertué à défendre ?

Le doute, l'impuissance, l'incompréhension se bousculent en lui et il n'entend qu'en partie Chloé s'adresser à lui. Un bourdonnement incompréhensible, lui aussi.

— Pardon ? marmonne-t-il.

— Je ne comprends pas comment vos ailes ont pu se retrouver ainsi… répète sa partenaire d'antan.

Une profonde perplexité ressort de son intonation. Elle n'attend pas sa réponse qu'elle se remet déjà à l'interroger, à s'interroger elle-même plus en détails.

— Vous êtes— ! Comment ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez « vous » - invulnérable et-et… ? Et pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous pas maintenant ?! Je veux dire— ! V-Vos yeux, votre main… vos ailes ?!

Chloé reprend son souffle, attend une réponse. Lucifer en a plusieurs, une majeure, mais pas nécessairement la plus acceptable. Il décide donc de commencer par la moins « délicate », s'humectant les lèvres avant de parler ;

— La raison pour laquelle mes ailes sont ainsi se résume à un manque d' _agilité,_ si je puis dire…

— Agilité ?

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas contorsionniste et mes ailes sont… Vous les avez vues, finit-il par dire, à court de mots pour expliquer la situation, écartant les bras, faute de mieux.

Un silence s'installe et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Chloé comprend.

— Oh.

Une longue inspiration.

— Et pour le reste ? se risque-t-elle à demander, bornée comme jamais.

Comme toujours.

— C'est différent. Plus compliqué à expliquer.

— OK. Ok…

Lucifer l'entend se redresser et s'attend à l'entendre partir, comme elle l'avait fait chez lui - trop bornée pour comprendre, trop bornée à préserver son humanité en dépit du reste. En dépit de lui.

— Je peux peut-être vous aider avec ce problème… d'agilité, annonce-t-elle alors.

Il relève la tête, incapable de la voir devant lui, mais le désirant plus que tout.

A-t-il bien entendu ?

— Inspectrice, je—

— Il vaut mieux faire ça en bas, il y aura plus de place pour… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ; poursuit-elle.

Pas vraiment. Il ne voit rien et ne comprend pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Diable se laisse docilement conduire hors de la chambre par cette humaine bornée.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Ni leur lente progression dans le couloir ou des escaliers pour la descente desquelles il ne peut se soustraire à l'aide de l'inspectrice ne changent son impression de départ ; c'est une mauvaise idée. De celle que l'on n'énonce à voix haute qu'une seule fois, car on la sait mauvaise sans vouloir laisser le temps aux autres de s'en rendre compte.

C'est une mauvaise idée.

Tout ce qui le constitue le crie, le prévient inlassablement, jusqu'à la toute dernière marche descendue avec l'assistance de Chloé, jusqu'au tout dernier pas lent dans la pièce soumise à la nuit - à cette autre nuit qui soumet son regard… Rien de bon ne peut en sortir.

Il prend une longue inspiration.

Chloé relâche son étreinte autour de son biceps gauche, il entend un léger bruit suivi d'un bourdonnement léger dans l'air ; une lueur dans l'obscurité.

— Je… commence-t-il sans tourner la tête. Je doute que ce que vous ayez en tête soit une bonne idée.

— J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, vous savez.

Elle bouge à sa droite, bouge certaines choses d'un autre élément du salon. Il entend bientôt un crissement net sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

Le bruit cesse et l'inspectrice prend une brève inspiration, plus bruyante que les précédentes, essoufflée.

— On va avoir besoin d'espace pour que vous puissiez… ehm… pour que vous puissiez vous installer confortablement.

Il soupire et se tourne vers le son de sa voix, de son souffle encore hâtif.

— Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, Inspectrice.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Lucifer ne peut que rire à sa question. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? Se moquait-elle de lui, à présent ? Était-ce sa manière à elle de lui faire payer sa condition monstrueuse ?

— Vous êtes sérieuse ? s'exclame-t-il. Vous ne me parlez plus pendant deux mois, m'accusez de tuer pour le plaisir, ne supportez pas la simple pensée des ailes que vous vous entêtez à vouloir soigner dans l'heure et— !

Conscient que son emportement ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation entre eux, Lucifer tente de se reprendre à force d'inspirations longues et mesurées, exposant plus calmement ensuite ;

— Je ne pense pas que les voir concrètement comme plus longtemps améliorera les choses. Je vous l'ai dit, l'humain ne peut—

— … ne peut pas assimiler une preuve aussi tangible du divin. Je sais.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— « Mais » ?

— Mais Linda y est bien parvenue, non ?

— Vous avez parlé au Dr. Martin ? s'étonne-t-il.

— On s'est vue assez régulièrement depuis… depuis que je me suis rendue compte de la _face_ cachée du monde qui m'entoure. J'ai longtemps hésité à la recontacter, à vrai dire ; j'avais peur que… qu'elle ait été…

Elle ne sait pas comment formuler sa pensée, mais Lucifer s'en charge aisément pour elle.

— Qu'elle soit sous ma néfaste influence, peut-être ?

Il ne peut éviter la teinte d'amertume qui encercle chacun de ses mots. Chloé s'en rend compte, soupirant alors.

— On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Lucifer.

Il se tait. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Exprimer son désaccord ? Il désire autant qu'elle une amélioration dans leur échange, mais il ne sent pas capable de contrôler sa rancœur accumulée en quelques semaines et si profondément enfouie en son sein qu'il en éprouve parfois de sérieuses difficultés à respirer. Et il est clair que l'inspectrice se retrouve elle aussi devant une impasse d'effroi et d'à priori humains, certes, mais non moins blessants à son encontre.

— On ne peut continuer à… utiliser les réponses de l'autre pour l'accuser de… de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ça ne marche pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

En ce qui le concerne, il ignore comment faire autrement. Lui parler est déjà beaucoup, plus qu'il ne pouvait rêver encore la veille. Le silence se fait entre eux, elle tergiverse, réfléchit si intensément qu'il en ressent les effets sur sa peau. Probablement un effet de son imagination ou de sa subite cécité, mais il n'empêche qu'il le ressent par tous les pores de sa peau.

— On pourrait… Et si je m'occupais de soigner vos ailes - Die-Dan sait comment ! - et vous et moi profitions de ce moment pour… discuter ?

— Discuter ? répète Lucifer, perplexe. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi nous ne cessons d'échouer dernièrement, Inspectrice ?

— Non, je veux dire _vraiment_ discuter. Pas d'accusations implicites, de reproches, de sous-entendus dantesques… Je parle d'une séance questions-réponses simples, d'écoute.

Sur ces mots, elle a un rire nerveux.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, mais-... Ça pourrait m'aider, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne risque l'implosion depuis des semaines ! C'est— ! C'est infernal !

Lucifer ouvre la bouche, hésitant malgré tout à formuler sa pensée après la demande raisonnable que venait de lui faire l'inspectrice. Il demande avec un ton prudent ;

— Autorisez-vous le sarcasme classique ? Ou dois-je plutôt me restreindre totalement ?

— Non, si… Enfin, soyez juste naturel. Sans l'agressivité débordante, si c'est possible.

Il hoche la tête.

— En ce cas, je me permettrais cette boutade concernant votre réplique ultérieure, Inspectrice. _Vraiment, v_ _ous croyez ?_

Elle rit franchement cette fois, un son qui le déleste d'un poids qu'il supporte depuis deux mois. Une minuscule partie de ce qui continue de l'étouffer intérieurement, mais une partie tout de même. Il se permet l'ombre d'un sourire, il s'y laisse prendre, plutôt, incapable qu'il est de ne pas réagir à l'inspectrice. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Cela ne changerait probablement jamais.

— Donc… reprit-il en s'efforçant d'aplanir la rancœur immuable tapie en lui. Quelle était votre crainte à propos de ma thérapeute ?

Il y eut une hésitation dans l'espace qui les séparait, le silence entre les paroles de chacun, entre l'abolissement de cet éclat de joie et l'apogée du malaise actuel. Il écouterait, répondrait et la questionnerait si nécessaire ; quoique la majorité des interrogations viendraient d'elle, à n'en pas douter. Un Diable à l'écoute… Cela sonnait toujours mieux que le Diable tout court et tout monstrueux qu'il n'avait cessé d'être à ses yeux.

— Je craignais qu'elle ait été… _influencée_ par vous, lui révèle sans surprise Chloé. Est-ce que vous pouv- ?

— En aucune façon. Par ailleurs, une telle pratique irait à l'encontre d'un des principes qui me tient le plus à cœur.

— Qui est ? demande-t-elle.

— Le libre-arbitre.

— Oh… C'est vrai.

Lucifer se permet une question à son tour, curieux de savoir l'origine de cette inquiétude infondée sur ses habilités démoniaques comme divines.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais plier qui que ce soit à ma volonté ?

— Eh bien… Vous avez cette- ce don pour que les gens vous confessent leur plus profond désir, alors… Ça sonne un peu comme de la manipulation mentale.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Ah non ?

— Non ; je-... Comment dire ? Ces désirs sont certes profondément enfouis en chacun, mais ils demeurent une envie, un plaisir que tous souhaiteraient partager avec leur entourage sans… jugement malavisé. Les gens trouvent… ressentent en moi cette… oreille attentive. Je serai bien le dernier à juger le désir d'autrui, vous en conviendrez. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à le tourner à mon avantage ; en certaines occasions.

— Vu comme ça… concède-t-elle. Et ça rejoint le ressenti premier de Linda.

— Puis-je m'enquérir du vôtre ?

Lucifer l'entend faire quelques allers et venues, déplacer, tirer ou pousser quelques autres meubles et objets et la seule force de ses bras bien qu'il se soit silencieusement proposé comme aide, aveugle mais disposé à lui épargner trop d'efforts pour le seul bien-être de ses ailes. Elle rejette sa proposition en posant à nouveau sa main sur son biceps, une tape rassurante suivi de sa voix, de son ressenti.

— Je crois que… vous tenez à cœur le libre-arbitre de chacun, que chacun reste honnête avec soi-même, comme vous essayer de l'être avec vous-même et votre entourage. Et… vous n'avez jamais utilisé ces « aveux » à votre propre avantage, ça pèse dans la balance… Je suppose.

— Il en faudra plus pour que cette balance pèse définitivement en ma faveur, hm ?

Le silence de l'inspectrice est une réponse suffisante pour qu'il n'insiste pas. Il n'insiste plus, savourant ce statut quo entre eux le temps qu'il voudra bien durer. L'une de ses réponses pourrait bien ne pas lui convenir au point de briser tout nouvel espoir d'avancée, l'une de ses questions pourrait déclencher si vite son emportement, l'une et l'autre chose pourrait tout faire basculer, faire peser cette balance d'un équilibre précaire dans l'autre sens.

Il tangue légèrement sur ses pieds, si peu reposé par ce micro-sommeil perforé de cauchemars plus vrai que nature. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Son esprit revient vite à ses inquiétudes premières. Il ne la sent pas prête pour une telle chose, il ne peut pas comparer cette situation à celle vécue avec sa thérapeute. C'est sensiblement différent.

« _C'est un prétexte !_ »

Pas quand il sert la vérité.

— Pas 'soin de sermon… grommelle-t-il pour lui-même.

— Vous avez dit quelque chose ? s'enquiert Chloé, nettement plus essoufflée qu'avant.

— Hm ? répond distraitement Lucifer.

Elle soupire et ses pas résonnent plus fort.

— Vous dormez debout.

— Ah oui ? dit-il sans s'en révolter, fronçant néanmoins les sourcils. L'un associé à l'autre ne me semble pas faisable, cependant.

— C'est ce que vous faites, pourtant, Monsieur-je-sais-tout.

— Pas tout, non, avoue Lucifer avec un soupir abattu. Nous en sommes là parce que je suis incapable de lire dans vos pensées. Ça vaut pour la compréhension des miennes.

Le silence se fait à nouveau et il fait rouler les muscles de ses épaules, l'inconfort est persistant et plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait escompté. C'est vrai… il en avait presque oublié l'influence indirecte de l'inspectrice sur ses sensations physiques, sur ses ailes finalement ramenées vers une douleur cuisante qu'elles avaient été si soulagées d'oublier au profit d'une autre. Ressentir les deux ensemble est… une nouvelle expérience.

 _Nouvelle_ , c'est le mot.

La main de Chloé s'enroule autour de la sienne, d'abord prudente, timide, puis assurée le long de sa paume. Il se soustrait à la douleur et tourne ses sens vers sa présence, cette autre nouvelle expérience qui garde quelques airs de déjà-vu. Ses doigts hésitent à se lier aux siens, ils restent de marbre, figés, comme sa respiration l'est depuis quelques secondes déjà. Les doigts de Chloé serrent légèrement les siens.

Un léger espoir.

— Venez, dit-elle.

Toujours inquiet, inquiétant ; il ne lui vient pourtant jamais à l'idée de reculer.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Ça m'a paru un très bon moment pour couper, désolée pour la frustration ^^ (Juste un peu désolée ! XD)

Je vais continuer à écrire la suite tant que l'inspiration me tourne autour. J'espère la publier rapidement, mais je ne ferai pas de promesses en l'air.

Affaire à suivre ! ;)


End file.
